


It's Not Just The Season To Be Lonely || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Blow Jobs, Christmas Karaoke, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Normal Louis, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Harry possiede una pasticceria e Louis è tornato a casa per le vacanze. Ed entrambi inciampano in qualcosa di simile all'amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just The Season To Be Lonely || Italian Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's just not the season to be lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091361) by [colourexplosion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion). 



(Il titolo della storia è preso dalla canzone "All my bells are ringing" by Lenka.)

 

Harry canticchiava tra sé mentre faceva scricchiolare la neve caduta la notte prima mentre andava al lavoro. Viveva abbastanza vicino da non aver bisogno di usare l'auto, anche in giorni come quello. Gli sembrava semplicemente uno spreco, ecco tutto, specialmente con il prezzo della benzina che aumentava durante le vacanze. Aveva ancora due settimane prima del Natale e non si era mai sentito più stressato in vita sua. Le persone erano entrate e uscite dalla pasticceria come un fiume per tutto il mese e se Harry non avesse avuto Niall ad aiutarlo, avrebbe già avuto sicuramente un esaurimento nervoso.

Per ora, pensava con la campanella sulla porta che tintinnava mentre la apriva, sarebbe potuto andare peggio. Avrebbe anche potuto non avere clienti, e quello avrebbe rovinato la possibilità di fare regali alla sua famiglia e ai suoi amici. Non che comprare dei regali equivalesse all'affetto o che avesse tante persone a cui farli, o che a qualcuno sarebbe importato se non gli avesse preso un regalo, ma ad Harry piaceva essere in grado di dare agli qualcosa di diverso da una torta.

Harry si riscosse da quei pensieri mentre accendeva le luci sorridendo mentre l'interno della pasticceria si illuminava. Era piccola, piena di tavoli di legno e di sedie e alcuni divani di seconda mano. Il bancone e la cassa occupavano la maggior parte della parete e c'era la sezione bevande nel muro affianco. Scaffali sulle altre pareti, pieni di libri, giochi e riviste per le persone che volevano leggere mentre mangiavano. Larghe - beh, abbastanza larghe da prendere l'ultima parete - finestre ai lati della porta. Lo spazio davanti alle finestre era stato decorso per la stagione invernale, completa con neve finta, un albero di Natale e anche dei regali finti. C'era una parte vuota per la serata 'a microfoni aperti' che si teneva due volte al mese. Harry aveva appeso delle luci colorate lungo il soffitto per creare una luce calda, e sapeva che era ridicolo, ma una volta acce, il posto diventava immediatamente più accogliente. In realtà ama solo il Natale.

Si fece strada verso il retro della piccola cucina dove teneva i cappotti e gli altri oggetti personali e li mise su un attaccapanni, preparandosi mentalmente per quello che doveva fare in quella giornata. Aveva alcune ore prima che qualcuno si presentasse, quindi si spostò in cucina, mettendo le paste per la colazione nei forni, assicurandosi che fossero pronte in tempo. Si era accorto che i biscotti erano quasi finiti, quindi ne mise alcuni vassoi nel forno, e si preparò per la sfida del giorno: le ciambelle Sufganiyot.

Uno dei più fedeli clienti, di nome Ben, aveva specificatamente chiesto quel dolce, dicendo che sua mamma era solito farlo durante l'Hanukkah e che non era stato in grado di farlo da solo o trovare un posto che lo aveva. Harry gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe provato, avendo fatto delle ciambelle in passato, ed era vero. Ma erano ciambelle, quelle con un po' di zucchero a velo sopra. Harry poteva totalmente farcela.

E ci riuscì. Beh, riuscì a fare l'impasto per le ciambelle, poi la glassa con cui riempirle. Riscaldò l'olio e preparò il cestino di metallo. La friggitrice suonò, segnalando che l'olio era caldo abbastanza, fece un profondo respiro e con attenzione sistemò le ciambelle sul fondo del cestino. Probabilmente avrebbero galleggiato, ma andava bene. Era più facile prenderle una volta pronte, con un occhio all'orologio, iniziò a far scivolare lentamente il cestino nell'olio bollente, con attenzione così che non schizzasse in giro.

Poi, la porta principale tintinnò, e qualcuno gridò, "Ehi, c'è nessun0?" facendo prendere un colpo ad Harry, che lasciò cadere il cestino nell'olio, schizzando ovunque, anche sul proprio braccio.

"Cazzo, Gesù Cristo," urlò, correndo verso il lavandino aprendo l'acqua fredda. Mise il braccio sotto il getto d'acqua, tremando per il freddo ma per fortuna non si era ustionato le mani. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Niall se non avesse potuto farlo lui, e di solito non finiva bene.

"Oh mio Dio, stai bene?"

Harry sobbalzò alla voce, battendo le palpebre all'uomo che stava sulla soglia della cucina. Era bassetto, con capelli morbidi all'apparenza e brillanti occhi blu. Harry sentì i propri occhi spalancarsi, lasciando uscire un sospiro. Un dolce Gesù Bambino.

"Um, sì, io...starò bene." disse, continuando a tenere il braccio sotto l'acqua. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Liam per farselo fasciare in ogni caso. "Siamo...siamo chiusi," continuò Harry.

"Io, sì, l'avevo capito," disse l'uomo. La sua voce era alta e leggera, con un accento del Nord, e indossava un maglione rosso ed Harry voleva immergerci il volto. Potrebbe avere una crisi da un momento all'altro.

"Potresti,um. Potresti spegnere il fornello?" Chiese Harry, indicando con la testa la friggitrice, che continuava a bollire e schizzare qua e là.

"Certo," disse l'uomo sottovoce, avvicinandosi alla friggitrice. Indicò l'unico pomello in una posizione diversa dagli altri. "Questo qui?"

Harry annuì, chiudendo il rubinetto e afferrando qualche pezzo di carta, asciugandosi leggermente il braccio. Le bolle causate dall'olio erano rosse, ma erano piccole ma non gonfie, quindi sapeva di stare bene. O sarebbe stato stato bene nei prossimi giorni. Ben avrebbe fatto meglio ad apprezzare quelle cazzo di ciambelle.

"Quindi, sei il proprietario?" disse il ragazzo mentre Harry prendeva le pinze e tirava su le ciambelle. Le adagiò gentilmente in un vassoio, usando una spatola di silicone.

"Sì," rispose Harry, sistemando l'ultima ciambella e voltandosi verso l'uomo. Si ripulì le mani su uno strofinaccio e porgendogli una mano. "Sono Harry."

"Louis," disse, sorridendo.

Harry rimase in piedi lì, sorridendo finché il forno non trillò. "Merda." mormorò, afferrando il guanto da forno mentre si avvicinava per tirare fuori i biscotti. Li sistemò sul bancone e si spostò al forno successivo e a quello dopo ancora finché tutti furono vuoti ed era l'ora di infornare altre paste. Era stato così preso dal suo lavoro che non sentì la porta tintinnare di nuovo e la folata di vento quando si chiuse. Ci vollero alcuni altri minuti prima che notasse che Louis se ne era andato, e se ne accorse solo perché si era voltato per chiedergli qualcosa.

La cucina era vuota. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia per un momento. Avrebbe voluto un'altra occasione per fare un'impressione migliore. Va ben. Non importa. Non poteva controllare tutto.

Ritornò al lavoro, mise la glassa nella sac-a-poche e tagliò l'estremità, infilandoci poi un beccuccio. Infilò la punta dentro le ciambelle, riempiendo le ciambelle di glassa e ricoprendole poi di zucchero a velo. Chiamò Liam una volta che ebbe finito di preparare le cose per la mattina e gli disse di venire a controllare le bruciature. Era comodo essere amico del paramedico della città.

Si rimise al lavoro, accantonando i pensieri del ragazzo dagli occhi blu di nome Louis. Una distrazione non necessaria.

________________

"Oh, harry, che cosa hai fatto?"

Harry si appoggiò sul bancone di sua mamma, desiderando di indossare un maglione così da coprire le fasciature sul braccio.

"Niente, mamma, sto bene, una battaglia con l'olio sta mattina."

Anne strinse le labbra, come fanno le mamme quando disapprovano. "Pensavo ti avessi detto di fare attenzione."

"Stavo facendo attenzione," disse Harry indignato, poco prima di mettere il broncio. "Qualcuno è entrato in negozio e mi ha spaventato. Gli incidenti capitano."

"Qualcuno è entrato mentre stavi cucinando?" Anne alzò un sopracciglio. Harry si era chiesto la stessa cosa, perché Louis si era uscito dal nulla alle cinque e mezzo del mattino e se ne era andato senza chiedere niente. Harry pensava fosse uno dei grandi misteri della vita. Tipo chi aveva costruito Stonehenge o perché le Piramidi erano allineate con la linea di Orione, e perché i bei ragazzi non volevano stare con Harry.

Fece le spallucce per rispondere a sua madre, salvato prima di dover rispondere da Niall, che aveva deciso di entrare proprio in quel momento.

"Oi Styles" urlò, togliendosi i guanti. "I tuoi capelli stanno uscendo dall'elastico, faresti meglio a prendere una retina!"

Fortunatamente, il loro unico cliente in quel momento era Anne, o Niall avrebbe fatto svuotare il posto con quella frase. Harry roteò gli occhi, scuotendo Niall per le spalle quando si avvicinò.

"Devi smettere di fare così," disse, anche se Niall rise. "Un giorno qui ci sarà un ispettore della sanità, tu dirai una cosa del genere e ci faranno chiudere."

"Ah, Haz, dai, non succederà mai."

"Potrebbe," disse Harry, puntandogli contro un dito minaccioso. "E tutto il duro lavoro andrebbe a farsi fottere."

Niall roteò gli occhi e scosse un po' la testa, il che fece crucciare Harry ancora di più, ma il campanello tintinno di nuovo e Niall disse contento, prima che Harry potesse interromperlo, "Benvenuto al Flour Crown! Che cosa possiamo fare per lei?"

"Avete del caffè?" chiese una voce familiare, e Harry si voltò velocemente, gli occhi spalancati, di nuovo, alla vista di Louis nel negozio. Cristo, sembrava ancora più bello di prima, quando Harry stava provando a vedere attraverso il dolore delle bruciature. Stava ancora indossando il maglione rosso e i suoi capelli sembravano ancora morbidi, ma i suoi occhi non erano più brillanti, solo un po' di brillantezza dettata dall'eccitazione, scintille. Dio, i suoi occhi scintillavano.

"Ce lo abbiamo," rispose Harry. "Abbiamo, uhm, anche del caffè freddo in caso lì," disse indicando il bancone delle bevande. "E abbiamo anche del tè."

Louis sorrise, gli occhi che scansionarono le bustine di tè allineate sul bancone, ne afferrò una - Yorkshire, notò Harry, e si spostò poi verso i pasticcini.

"Tira su la mandibola dal pavimento," mormorò Niall mentre passava in cucina, dando una pacca sul sedere di Harry. Harry fece un urlato, voltandosi quando Louis si schiarì la gola di fronte a lui.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Louis, guardandolo con un accenno di sorriso.

"Sì," disse Harry, un po' strozzato. "Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Voglio dire. Posso portarti qualcosa?"

"Un po' d'acqua per questo," rispose Louis, "e una tazza, penso. E qualsiasi cosa stessi preparando questa mattina."

Harry arrossì alla frase, voltandosi per riempire una tazza d'acqua calda. Poi afferrò una pasta e la passò a Louis.

"I, uhm, sufganiyot, era ciò che stavo facendo questa mattina," disse Harry lentamente, balbettando come faceva sempre, ma Louis non sembrò preoccuparsene, mantenendo il contatto visivo, divertito. "Era per un'ordinazione speciale. Non pensavo di venderli a nessuno."

"Capisco," disse Louis. "Allora credo che prenderò una di queste crostatine, ai lamponi? E uno di quei biscotti."

Harry afferrò le pinze e aprì la vetrinetta, mettendo la crostatina in una busta e poi passò ai biscotti. Ce n'erano due tipi, questo era il problema. Uno con un albero di Natale e l'altro a forma di trottola, e non che la scelta di Louis avrebbe avuto qualche effetto su quanto piaceva ad Harry, ma non voleva che lui scegliesse male.

"Um, quale biscotto?" chiese, alzando lo sguardo verso Louis.

"L'albero," rispose Louis con un cenno. "Ma sai, faresti meglio a darmene mezza dozzina. Ho alcune sorelline da nutrire."

"Certo," disse Harry calmo, mettendo i biscotti nella busta. La passò a Louis e chiuse la vetrinetta, dirigendosi verso la cassa.

"Sono...£6,80, per favore," disse Harry dopo aver battuto il conto. Beh, tutto tranne il tè di Louis, ma non era importante.

"Quindi questa è una pasticceria ebrea?" chiese Louis, porgendogli una banconota da dieci. Harry scosse la testa dandogli il resto, allungandoglielo in modo che il ragazzo lo prendesse.

"No, ho alcuni clienti della comunità ebraica, e non credo sia giusto ignorare le loro feste in favore delle nostre, no?"

Louis premette le labbra insieme trattenendo una risata, ma i suoi occhi lanciarono quelle scintille di nuovo ed Harry si sentì sul punto di collassare.

"Sei unico, vero Harry?"

Il suono del proprio nome pronunciato da Louis fece andare in corto circuito il cervello di Harry, tanto che fece solo un verso disarticolato in risposta.

"Penso di sì," disse alla fine, porgendogli il sacchetto. Louis lo ringraziò e si spostò per sedersi ad un tavolo vicino ad una delle finestre, fissando la strada prima di aprire la bustina del tè. Harry non voleva fissarlo mentre mangiava, perché sarebbe stato strano, e perché altri clienti erano appena entrati e chiedevano la sua attenzione.

Nel tempo che impiegò a servirli tutti, il tavolo di Louis era vuoto, a parte per un fazzolettino e la bustina del tè, Harry si avvicinò per andare a pulirlo, e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono quando videro che cosa c'era scritto sulla bustina del tè.

Harry, diceva con una grafia spigolosa, chiamami qualche volta seguito da un numero telefonico che Harry immaginò essere quello di Louis e la firma del ragazzo. Sentì il suo cuore fare una capriola e cercò di riprendersi colpendosi il petto più di una volta.

Niall appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Harry, fissando il pezzo di carta. "Hai intenzione di chiamarlo?"

Harry si morse un labbro e annuì. "Sì, penso di sì."

"Eccellente!" esclamò Niall, dandogli una pacca sulla schiena. "E ora torniamo al lavoro."

Louis era un bel ragazzo, ecco tutto. Harry poteva gestirlo. Sicuramente, davvero, poteva farcela. 

______________

Harry trascorse circa due ore a vagare nel mini appartamento prima di prendere coraggio e mandare un messaggio a Louis. Non lo poteva chiamare, perché era una merda al telefono. Scrivere era molto meglio.

Ciao, sono Harry. Avrei bisogno di fare un po' di shopping natalizio oggi. Mi chiedevo se volessi venire con me?

La risposta giunse pochi minuti dopo, il 'bip' del cellulare lo fece sobbalzare.

Ciao Harry. Pensavo avessi letto male i segnali quando non mi hai contattato. Mi piacerebbe molto venire a fare shopping con te. Dove?

Harry fece un profondo respiro ed espirò lentamente, calmandosi prima di rispondere. Louis voleva che lui chiamasse. Louis voleva trascorrere del tempo con lui. Cristo, Harry si sentiva come - beh, si sentiva come un bambino la mattina di Natale.

A Manchester. So che sarà un caos, ma è piuttosto inevitabile. Non hai letto male i segnali. xx

Buono a saperli. Puoi passarmi a prendere. Non mi dispiace fare un viaggetto ;)

Harry appoggiò cautamente il suo telefono prese un cuscino soffocandoci dentro un urlo prima di rispondere.

Fantastico! Mandami il tuo indirizzo e ci sarò.

____________________

Venne fuori che Louis era Louis Tomlinson figlio di Johanna Deakin, in Tomlinson in...qualcos'altro. Harry non era davvero sicuro, ma riconobbe l'auto, dopo tutte le volte che Jay era passata davanti alla pasticceria. Lei e la sua orda di bambini erano clienti regolari, di quelli che Harry non vedeva l'ora di vedere. Sapeva che Jay aveva un figlio - un figlio di successo, che viveva a Londra e lavorava per qualche compagnia importante - non aveva tenuto conto di poter incontrare il figlio ad un certo punto.

Parcheggiò l'auto e camminò alla porta, bussando e aspettando pazientemente che qualcuno aprisse. Sentì lo scalpiccio di passi lungo il corridoio e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando la porta fu aperta da uno dei gemelli.

"Signor Harry!" gridò la bambina, gettandosi ad abbracciare le gambe di Harry. Lui rise dandole dei colpetti sulla testa.

"Te l'ho già detto, puoi chiamarmi Harry, va bene," disse, ma lei lo guardò con sospetto.

"Mamma dice che dobbiamo portare rispetto a chi è più vecchio di noi, e tu hai quasi l'età di Louis, e lui è vecchio."

"Ehi!" La voce di Louis riecheggiò dalla cucina, "Ti ho sentito Daisy!"

Daisy ridacchio e si fece da parte per far entrare Harry. Una volta entrato, si accovacciò, avvicinandosi a Daisy.

"Ti dirò un segreto, Daisy," le sussurrò, facendo finita di non vedere Louis, che appoggiato allo stipite della cucina, lo guardava con affetto. Non riusciva a capacitarsene, davvero. "Louis è molto più vecchio di me."

Daisy si stupì mentre Harry annuiva con aria solenne.

"Almeno due anni interi più grande di me," aggiunse, e lo sapeva dal continuo blaterare di Jay. 'Oh, ho un figlio più o meno della tua età. Due anni più grande, penso. Lo adoreresti, Harry. Andreste sicuramente d'accordo.'

Daisy guardò Louis con occhi spalancati. "È vero?"

Louis fece le spallucce. "Potrebbe..."

Daisy riguardò verso Harry, dicendo. "Va bene," disse allora. "Puoi essere solo Harry."

"Evviva!" sorrise Harry, e prese in braccio la bambina, mentre si rialzava.

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?" chiese Jay, comparendo sulla soglia della cucina con Louis. "Oh, Harry. Entra, benvenuto. Louis mi aveva accennato che saresti passato."

"L'ha fatto, eh.." disse Harry con sarcasmo, facendo un sorrisetto a Louis, che stava roteando gli occhi.

"Bene, bene. Sono felice che conosci già la mia famiglia, Harry, ma adiamo. Abbiamo dello shopping da fare."

"Shopping!" urlò Daisy nell'orecchio di Harry, facendolo sussultare. Lei ridacchiò, lui la rimise a terra e poi lei corse via lungo il corridoio. "Louis sta andando a comprarci dei regali!" urlò, ed Harry rise.

"Non ha tutti i torti" disse Louis con un sospiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Stava indossando un maglione blu navy, che sembrava comodo e soffice e perfetto per accoccolarcisi.

"Uhm, allora sei pronto?" chiese Harry, muovendosi al fianco di Louis così che quest'ultimo potesse prendere il cappotto. Provò a non fissargli troppo il sedere mentre si chinava per infilarsi le scarpe ma era un essere umano anche lui, no?

"Te l'avevo detto che sareste andati d'accordo," disse Jay, gongolando un po'. Harry non si era accorto che fosse ancora lì, il che lo fece sentire uno scemo, e più che un po' inquietante.

"Sì, sì." disse Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Sei una veggente, lo so."

Jay gli sorrise, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla prima di dire, "Va bene, ragazzi divertitevi. Ci vediamo dopo."

"Sì, ciao mamma," disse Louis mentre si abbottonava il cappotto. Si diressero all'auto di Harry in silenzio, solo un grazie sussurrato quando Harry gli aprì la portiera.

"Quindi," disse Louis una volta che Harry si sedette e mise in moto l'auto. Si mise la cintura di sicurezza, aspettando che Louis continuasse.

"Quindi?" lo incalzò, quando Louis non disse altro.

"Quindi conosci la mia famiglia," rispose Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "sai molto di me?"

Harry fece le spallucce e mise la retromarcia. "In realtà no. So solo che vivi a Londra e hai più o meno la mia età. Ah ed hai un lavoro da ricconi."

"È vero," disse Louis con una risata. Non suonava felice. "Beh, è tutto vero, almeno credo."

"Sì?" Harry lo guardò per un attimo, beandosi del modo in cui Louis guardava fuori dal finestrino, con il suo labbro inferiore stretto tra il pollice e l'indice. "Non so nessuna delle cose importanti," disse Harry, trattenendo un sorriso quando Louis si voltò.

"Credo di no," rispose Louis, e iniziò a raccontare tutto ad Harry.

Louis aveva ventotto anni e viveva a Londra in un appartamento lussuoso con il suo migliore amico Zayn. Avevano fatto l'università insieme e lavoravano per la stessa compagnia anche se in dipartimenti diversi. Zayn si occupava di grafica e Louis era un contabile. Odiava il suo lavoro. Zayn no.

Aveva cinque sorelle un fratellino, cosa che Harry sapeva ma lo lasciò parlare, si era trasferito a Londra subito dopo il college.

"Non riuscivo più a stare lì, sai? A Doncaster. Era troppo soffocante. Londra era così," Louis fece un gesto vago con le mani che Harry non capì completamente. Annuì comunque. "è stata meglio, per un po'."

"Per un po'?" chiese Harry gentilmente, guardando di nuovo Louis mentre guidava nel traffico. Louis alzò le spalle e rimase in silenzio.

"Scusa," disse dopo un po'. "So che è molto da comprendere, e ci siamo appena incontrati, quindi...mi dispiace."

"Va tutto bene," disse Harry, trattenendo la necessità di rassicurarlo accarezzandogli il ginocchio. Cosa che probabilmente non avrebbe aiutato, ma Harry voleva scoprire come fosse toccare Louis. "Non importa."

Louis sembrò tranquillizzato, anche se ancora un po' a disagio, così Harry si lanciò nel racconto della sua vita, disse a Louis tutto di sua madre, sua sorella e Robin, riguardo Niall e la pasticceria e di quanto fosse tutto per lui. Parlò finché non furono nel parcheggio sotterraneo del grande centro commerciale. Harry odiava quel posto, davvero, ma era necessario sopportare in questo periodo dell'anno.

Come Harry si aspettava, l'interno nel complesso era stipato di persone che vagavano, entravano ed uscivano dai negozi con le loro borse, le luci scintillavano sopra le loro teste. C'era una lunga fila di famiglie in mezzo al centro commerciale, addobbato come un villaggio, con una sedia enorme ed un uomo vestito da Babbo Natale, un bambino sulle ginocchia, con la faccia rossa che piangeva.

"Ti piacerebbe sta seduto sulle gambe di Babbo Natale?" chiese Harry, dando un colpetto con il gomito a Louis.

Louis seguì il suo sguardo fino a raggiungere il bambino piangente che veniva preso in braccio dalla madre. Alzò un sopracciglio e fece le spallucce. "Non saprei. Sembra che abbia bisogno di qualcuno che gli tiri su il morale, non pensi?"

Harry rise forte. "Potrebbe. Non sono sicuro che valga la pena fare la fila," disse.

"Sono sicuro che qualche altra opportunità mi si presenterà davanti," disse, mandando ad Harry un sorriso furtivo. Harry sentì le sue guance arrossire e alzò un sopracciglio.

"Presuntuoso," rispose, assicurandosi di suonare più lusingato che altro.

"Mi piace chiamarla: confidenza." rispose Louis, colpendolo con un gomito prima di farsi strada nel centro commerciale.

Harry tendeva ad evitare posti come quelli durante le vacanze - non era amante delle folle - ma aveva ordinato un regalo speciale per Gemma, ed era più veloce mandarlo al negozio che a casa sua, anche se doveva andare a ritirarlo rischiando di essere schiacciato dalla gente. Non era sicuro di dove fosse il negozio, quindi si avvicinò ad una delle mappe.

"Um," disse, sorridendo imbarazzato a Louis. "Non devi tipo, seguirmi in giro. Possiamo fare shopping e poi incontraci tra..." Harry guardò l'orologio, "...tra circa un ora? È abbastanza per te?"

"Dovrebbe bastare, sì. Ci incontriamo qui?"

Harry si morse il labbro, guardandosi attorno per memorizzare qualche punto di riferimento. Si sentì in colpa, perché doveva passare del tempo con Louis, ma non era sicuro di quanto tempo potessero trascorrere davvero insieme in una folla come quella. Annuì, sorridendo quando Louis lo salutò sventolando una mano.

"Un ora, Riccio." disse facendo l'occhiolino. "Non fare tardi."

Harry non ritardò. Louis invece sì.

Non di molto, tipo cinque minuti, ma abbastanza da far considerare ad Harry di prendere il cellulare e mandargli un messaggio, e aveva già una mano in tasca quando Louis lo raggiunse di spalle, dandogli un colpetto.

"Scusa, scusa, Cristo, le code erano terribili," disse, senza fiato e con il volto arrossato, come se avesse corso tutto il tempo per essere in orario. La cosa fece sorridere Harry, il che era un po' da sciocchi, perché non era che Louis l'avesse abbandonato nel centro commerciale. Lo sapeva.

"Va bene, davvero. Hai preso tutto?"

Louis annuì, alzando un po' le grandi buste; ce ne erano cinque, ognuna delle quali piena di pacchetti.

"Devo ancora comprare alcune cose per le gemelle, ma dovrebbe andare bene per ora." Disse Louis ed Harry annuì, perché non sapeva cosa dire. Riusciva a malapena a trovare un regalo per Gemma ogni anno, non poteva immaginare avere sei fratelli a cui pensare.

"Ok, ho ancora un posto in cui devo andare, se per te va bene." disse Harry, "E poi, uhm. Possiamo andare a pranzo?"

"Magnifico," rispose Louis, sorridendo. "Ora andiamo, queste buste stanno diventando pesanti." 

Tornarono al parcheggio, le borse di Louis nel bagagliaio e si rimisero in strada. Harry guidò per circa dieci minuti, poco lontano dal centro commerciale fino ad un negozio con un'insegna traballante. Era un posto che vendeva regali unici, saponette fatte a mano e gioielli, tantissimi pezzi sarte e mobili dipinti a mano, e Harry non era sicuro che quello fosse ciò che Louis voleva fare quando aveva acconsentito allo shopping. Ma sarebbe andata bene.

"Regali Unici da Ulla," lesse Louis calmo, sorridendo tra sè. Guardò Harry. "Amo l'allitterazione tra le parole."

Harry rise, scosse la testa e scese dall'auto. Era lì per trovare qualcosa per sua mamma e Robin, anche se Robin chiedeva sempre la torta Black Forest al cioccolato. Ogni anno.

La campanella sopra la porta tintinnò mentre Harry entrava, Louis proprio dietro di lui, che lanciava occhiate al posto. I suoi occhi si soffermarono sullo schermo alla loro destra, una specie di lavagnetta di formaggio su cui si poteva scrivere con i gessi.

"Non so se potrei volere del gesso vicino al mio formaggio." Disse Louis crucciandosi, e Harry fece le spallucce.

"Qualcuno nel mondo potrebbe volerli," disse Harry con diplomazia. Era sicuro che quel qualcuno non fosse sua mamma.

"Beh, vergogna su di loro per mangiare del formaggio gessoso."

Il resto del tempo in quella sezione del negozio passò così. Centinaia di gingilli, che sembravano non avere altro scopo che essere carini e utili nello stesso modo in cui sembravano solo cianfrusaglie, li circondavano e Louis li prendeva tutti in mano per "testarli", dargli uno sguardo più da vicino o esserne sconvolto. Harry l'avrebbe trovato fastidioso se non l'avesse fatto ridere con ogni commento. Non era davvero un problema perché più Harry rideva, più rumoroso diventava Louis con le battute, più audace, e presto ebbero la commessa che li osservava da dietro il bancone.

Si spostarono tra i gioielli, cosa che incoraggiò Louis a prendere in mano un paio di orecchini e a chiedere ad Harry come gli stessero, con un voce stridula e sbattendo le palpebre in modo ammaliante.

"Caro, dimmi se il viola è il mio colore," chiese Louis, scuotendo il grande orecchino a goccia vicino al suo orecchio, facendo brillare il diamante finto.

"No davvero," rispose Harry, prendendone un paio d'oro e appoggiandone uno sull'altro orecchio di Louis. "Stai meglio con i classici."

Louis rise, con le guance arrossate. "Sei molto gentile, Harry caro," rispose con la stessa voce, "ma voglio essere azzardato alla mia vecchia età. Permetti, vero?" incontrò gli occhi di Harry mentre parlava, i suoi occhi blu brillanti anche con la luce soffusa del negozio, ai loro lati delle rughette date dall'ampio sorriso che stava facendo. Harry abbassò la mano.

"Sei bellissimo con qualsiasi cosa indossi," disse, un po' troppo seriamente per essere il continuo dello scherzo di prima. Louis smise di ridere e guardò Harry, il sorriso si spense. Il momento si allungò, un interminabile attimo in cui si guardarono in silenzio. Harry si morse un labbro, sicuro che aveva detto la cosa sbagliata, e lo sguardo di Louis seguì i movimenti di Harry, soffermandosi sulla bocca.

"Senti chi parla," disse piano, e Harry si sentì arrossire, sentì una bolla di calore crescere nel suo petto. Non avrebbe dovuto provare una cosa del genere solo per un mezzo complimento da Louis, ma lo fece, cazzo se lo fece. Si avvicinò, per un attimo, giusto per vedere che cosa avrebbe fatto Louis, e lo sguardo di Louis tornò su di Harry, una mano si allungò, per fare qualcosa, Harry non sapeva cosa. Toccargli il viso, forse, o appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla. Sentì come se ci volesse una vita intera per avere un contatto tra il suo collo e la mano dell'altro, il sue dita si avvolsero intorno premendosi sulla nuca, un po' fredde ma creando lo stesso una pressione bollente sulla pelle.

Louis si avvicinò e afferrò Harry sul collo, ma il suono di qualcuno che si schiariva la voce dietro di loro fece sobbalzare Harry prima che riuscisse a baciare Louis.

La donna alle loro spalle li guardava, le braccia incrociate ed un'espressione acida sul viso.

Louis fece un passo indietro schiarendosi la gola a disagio, appoggiando gli orecchini sul mobile. Harry le sorrise, uno di quei sorrisi teneri e affascinanti che sempre funzionavano con le signore, e appoggiò anche lui quelli che aveva in mano.

"Scusi," mormorò, guidò Louis in un'altra parte del negozio.

Vennero sbattuti fuori quando raggiunsero la sezione dei mobili, quando Louis quasi ruppe il bracciolo di una sedia a dondolo sedendocisi sopra.

"Lo guardo sulla faccia di quella donna, pensi che mi sia seduta su suo figlio e non su una semplice sedia a dondolo," borbottò Louis, massaggiandosi il fianco con le mani. Harry voleva offrirsi di farlo al posto suo, ma forse sarebbe stato troppo affrettato. O inappropriato. O qualcosa di sbagliato.

"Forse la sedia era suo figlio," disse Harry, "forse è sposata con un Ent o simili.."

Louis smise di camminare per fissarlo. Harry si fermò, un po' teso.

"Che c'è?"

"Tre cose. Primo," disse Louis, contando con le dita, "gli Ent sono pazzeschi, non c'è modo in cui lei possa aver fatto sesso con uno di loro. Secondo, perché avrebbe partorito una sedia?"

"Non lo so," disse Harry arrossendo sul collo e sulle guance mentre Louis si avvicinava a lui, dritto verso di lui, davvero, come se avesse uno scopo. Molti scopi.

"Terzo," disse Louis, come inconsapevole della risposta che aveva dato Harry. "Come fai ad essere sempre così fottutamente bello tutto il tempo?"

Non lasciò ad Harry la possibilità di rispondere, gli mise una mano sul collo nella stessa posizione di prima e lo abbassò a sé, ma questa volta le loro labbra si toccarono. Era un bel bacio, un po' strano all'inizio, perché Harry si era bloccato, il suo cervello in corto circuito perché Louis lo stava baciando, ma poi il ragazzo fece scorrere un pollice lungo la mascella di Harry, facendolo rabbrividire e facendolo riconnettere con il mondo. Si mosse, cambiando angolazione e ricambiando il bacio, afferrando il viso di Louis con entrambe le mani. Louis rabbrividì a sua volta e si premette contro di lui, agganciando il braccio libero intorno alla vita di Harry mentre erano in piedi, legati l'uno all'altro.

Harry sapeva che stavano facendo scena, ma il negozio era praticamente vuoto, e la sola persona che poteva guardare dall'interno era la donna. Lui stava per dire qualcosa, davvero, quando Louis affondò le dita sul suo fianco, Harry sobbalzò e spinse il bacio più a fondo.

"Penso che stiamo dando ad Ulla qualcosa di bello da guardare," disse Harry, una volta che si erano staccati per respirare. Louis rise, uno sbuffo senza fiato, e lo baciò di nuovo, morbido e veloce.

"Dovremmo smettere prima di venire arrestati, no?"

"Sì," rispose Harry, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Louis e tornando alla macchina.

________________

Erano a metà strada verso Holmes Chapel quando Harry realizzò che non aveva comprato un regalo per sua madre.

________________

"Quindi," disse Harry, parcheggiando di fronte casa della mamma di Louis. Il ragazzo più grande lo guardò dal sedile del passeggero, i suoi occhi ancora brillanti per la risata che lo aveva scosso quando Harry gli aveva detto che si era dimenticato del regalo di sua madre.

"Quindi," gli fece eco Louis, facendo sorridere dolcemente Harry. Sembrava più contento di quanto fosse stato alcuni giorni fa, più contento di quanto fosse stato quella mattina quando erano partiti. Qualcosa fece una capriola nel petto di Harry, sentendosi colui che aveva aiutato qualcuno ad essere più felice. Non è un sentimento a cui voleva dare un nome in quel momento, ma gli piaceva. Lo faceva stare bene.

"È stato divertente."

Louis alzò un po' gli occhi al cielo. "È stato terribile," disse, e si avvicinò per baciare Harry prima che potesse rispondere. Era dolce, o almeno il modo in cui aveva iniziato era dolce, prima che Louis gli infilasse le mani tra i ricci e li tirasse; e prima ti infilasse la lingua nella bocca di Harry.

Harry si mosse sul suo sedile, avvicinandosi per afferrare una parte qualsiasi di Louis. Era strano, perché il cruscotto lo ostacolava e aveva un ginocchio premuto sul volante, ma la bocca di Louis era calde, morbida e bisognosa, ed Harry non aveva baciato qualcuno in quel modo da tanto, tanto tempo.

"Cazzo," disse, ansimando e allontanandosi per respirare. Louis aveva ancora una mano tra i suoi capelli, il suo pollice come velluto che gli accarezzava la pelle dietro l'orecchio e lo faceva impazzire. Stava guardando Harry come se non ci fosse niente di meglio che sedersi sulle sue gambe e baciarlo per ore, ma la macchina di Harry non era abbastanza grande, ed erano parcheggiati di fronte casa di sua madre. Jay non li avrebbe mai lasciati andare vivi se li avesse beccati. Harry lo sapeva.

"Tu...cazzo," disse Harry di nuovo, avvicinandosi per un altro bacio.

"Andiamo a pattinare domani sera," disse Louis tra i baci, spostandosi così da mettersi in ginocchio sul sedile. Harry era pericolosamente vicino ad abbassare il suo e mettere Louis sopra di sé. Si accontentò di lasciare una scia di baci sulla mandibola di Louis e sciogliere la sciarpa dal suo collo. "Pattinare. Al....oh, cazzo, per favore...." e non disse altro mentre Harry gli lasciava un segno sul suo collo, scostandogli il bavero del cappotto.

"Cosa stavi dicendo?" Chiese Harry una volta che si era allontanato, sorridendo al vedere come gli occhi di Louis si erano parzialmente chiusi ed erano diventati torbidi. "Pattinaggio?"

"Fottiti," disse Louis. Harry rise.

"Amo pattinare."

Louis lo fissò. "Non sei invitato."

"Potrei venirci lo stesso." sorrise Harry con tutto quello che aveva, mostrando ideanti e le fossette, tutto. Sapeva che avrebbe funzionato perché funzionava sempre. Non c'era nessun essere vivente che poteva resistere ad un pieno sorriso di Harry Styles.

"Sì, va bene," rispose Louis, roteando gli occhi come se sapesse il giochetto di Harry. "Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia, sembri ridicolo."

"Ti piace." Harry si avvicinò di nuovo, baciando l'angolo della bocca di Louis.

Louis piegò la testa, baciando ancora Harry prima di allontanarsi e dire, con dolcezza e affetto, "Che Dio mi aiuti, ma sì."

Cristo, ad Harry non sarebbe dovuto piacere di già così tanto, ne era certo. Lo conosceva a malapena, ma era così semplice sentirsi in quel modo. Più semplice di quanto non fosse mai stato.

"A che ora dovrei essere lì?" chiese. "A pattinare."

"Le sette o le otto, probabilmente." disse Louis con un mormorio. "Ti mando un messaggio quando sono sicuro."

"Benissimo," rispose Harry, e si allungò per aprire la portiera. "Ora prendi la tua roba e vattene."

La risata di risposta di Louis fu sufficiente per lasciarlo eccitato per il resto della giornata.

_________________

Harry si stava allacciando i pattini quando qualcuno si sedette di pesi sulla panchina di fianco a lui, dandogli una gomitata.

"Pensavo non saresti mai arrivato," disse Louis, appoggiandosi a lui e premendo il naso freddo sul collo di Harry "Cristo, ma non hai una sciarpa?"

"Sì, l'ho dimenticata a casa," disse Harry, facendosi il nodo ai lacci e voltandosi verso Louis. I suo naso e le guance erano arrossate, probabilmente dal freddo, e i suoi capelli un po' scompigliati come se ci fosse passato il vento. Harry era un po' in ritardo, era vero, ma solo perché aveva avuto un afflusso di gente all'ultimo minuto ed era dovuto rimanere più del solito.

Louis si crucciò. "Allora non pattinerai, che succede s ti prendi una polmonite e muori, Harry?"

"Penso che starò bene." rise Harry, scuotendo la testa, e avvicinandosi per un bacio, tremando un po' quando le labbra fredde di Louis si premettero sulle sue. "Ciao," disse, tirandosi indietro dopo un stimo. Non voleva fare scalpore con la famiglia di Louis li presente.

"Ciao," rispose Louis, premendo il volto sulla spalla di Harry come se fosse all'improvviso in imbarazzo. Alzò la testa il secondo dopo, sorridendo. "Pronto per pattinare?"

"Sono nato pronto."

Louis era in piedi, che gli offriva una mano, e Harry la prese, aiutandosi ad alzarsi. "Attento," disse Louis, ma Harry gli rispose con un grugnito.

"Per favore, Louis, praticamente sono un professionista," rispose poi, tenendosi con una mano al bordo della pista prima di mettere piede sul ghiaccio. Louis lo guardò con fare scettico, ma Harry lo ignorò, lasciando andare la sua mano e pattinando senza sforzo, con movimenti fluidi. Era molto meglio di quanto si aspettasse, probabilmente perché di solito aveva la coordinazione di una cerbiatto appena nato, quindi era strano che non facesse schifo sui pattini. Ovvio, molto persone (cioè Louis) non sapevano che lui aveva preso lezioni da bambino, trascorrendo praticamente ogni inverno a pattinare.

"Forza Louis! È divertente!" sorrise al ragazzo e gli vorticò intorno, avendo già fatto un giro della pista.

"Sei proprio un'esibizionista, vero?" disse Louis una volta che lo raggiunse. Era abbastanza bravo da quello che poteva vedere, e se lo era aspettato. "Nessuno ti ha detto che non ti si addice?"

"Non mi lamento," disse Harry facendo l'occhiolino, e porse la mano a Louis, sventolando le dita. "Forza, prendi la mia mano. Scaldami le dita."

Louis roteò gli occhi, ma afferrò la mano di Harry senza esitare, intrecciando le loro dita. "Che non porta i guanti su una pista di pattinaggio? Le tue mani sono di ghiaccio."

"Le persone che lavorano e non hanno tempo di prendere la propria roba, penso," disse Harry, avvicinando un po' di più Louis. Quest'ultimo si avvicinò tranquillamente, abbastanza vicini così che potesse appoggiare la propria testa sulla spalla di Harry per un po'. Sarebbero dovuti cadere, secondo le leggi della fisica, ma era come se i loro cervelli si conoscessero abbastanza bene per mantenerli saldi, i loro piedi che si muovevano in sincronia per non cadere. Era bello.

"Sono felice che tu sia qui," disse Harry calmo, dopo che avevano fatto diversi giro. Harry si abbassò per premergli un bacio sulla testa.

"Sono felice di essere qui," disse, stringendo la mano di Louis. "Ti va una cioccolata calda?"

Louis annuì. "Sì, per favore."

__________________

Harry lo portò a casa sua quella sera.

Non voleva in realtà, ma Jay se ne era uscita, quindici minuti dopo che Harry era arrivato, dicendo che dovevano tornare a casa.

"Posso assicurarle che arriverà a casa," le aveva risposto Harry con un sorriso rassicurante, ma non aveva detto che avrebbe riportato Louis a casa propria.

"Smetti di pensare a mia mamma," disse Louis, premendolo contro il letto. Si erano cambiati per andare a dormire, ad un certo punto. Almeno, Harry pensava Harry avesse capito cosa stava per succedere. SI era tolto la maglietta e i suoi jeans erano sbottonati, Louis era nello stesso stato. E, Dio, Louis era così sexy. Così ingiustamente attraente, pelle vellutata e con un bel fisico tanto che le mani di Harry si incastravano perfettamente sulla sua vita sottile. Aveva ancora il succhiotto del giorno prima, ed Harry non riuscì a non premerci sopra con il pollice, solo per sentire Louis gemere.

"Non sto pensando a tua mamma," disse Harry con un sorrisetto, gemendo a sua volta quando Louis si avvento su un capezzolo. "Cazzo, è..." sospirò forte. "Non giochi onestamente."

"Non avevo capito che fosse un gioco," rispose Louis con un ghigno, poi scivolò lungo il corpo di Harry fino al pavimento, togliendogli i jeans e la biancheria in una volta. Poi tornò sul letto, sedendosi tra le cosce di Harry mentre quest'ultimo si appoggiava ad un gomito per vedere. Louis fece correre una mano sul fianco di Harry, massaggiandogli le anche, poi le cosce, accarezzandone l'interno. Lo fece per un tempo dannatamente lungo, finché lo stomaco di Harry stava fremendo un po' e il suo pene era diventato duro, solo per lo sguardo di Louis su di sé.

"Ho pensato a questo per tutto il giorno, cazzo," disse Louis, e si piego i n avanti per prendere Harry in bocca. Harry grugnì, la testa scivolò all'indietro al sentire la bocca calda e umida di Louis. Il ragazzo afferrò la base del pene con una mano, facendo chiudere gli occhi al riccio per l'attacco che stava subendo.

"Louis," ansimò, alzando la testa per guardarlo, ma fu un errore, fu un fottuto errore, perché la vista di Louis piegato sul suo corpo con il suo membro in bocca era qualcosa che Harry non riuscì a sostenere. Collassò di nuovo sul letto con un gemito, mormorando il nome di Louis ancora e ancora.

"Ci sono, ci sono quasi," disse Harry, le cosce tremavano, provando ad avvertirlo. Louis ne afferrò una, forte, ed Harry venne così violentemente che la sua schiena si inarcò sul letto. Stava ancora tremando quando Louis strisciò sul letto e gli si mise a cavalcioni.

"Non arrenderti ora, Styles," disse, con la voce spezzata e roca che mandava brividi lungo la schiena di Harry. "Dammi una di quelle mani giganti."

"Sì," rispose Harry, avvolgendo una mano intorno al membro di Louis e appoggiando l'altra sul sedere, stringendo forte mentre pompava ad un ritmo stabile. "Mi piacerebbe leccarti un giorno," disse, come se fosse una conversazione normale, affondando le dita nella carne del sedere di Louis, facendogli perdere un battito. "Scommetto che ti piacerebbe, vero? Essere leccato per ore, e venire solo in quel modo."

Il respiro di Louis si bloccò, "Cazzo, Harry," disse, serrando gli occhi, e iniziando a venire sulla mano e sullo stomaco di Harry, sopra il suo tatuaggio a forma di farfalla. Non poteva dire che gli importasse, no davvero.

Aiutò Louis a sdraiarsi e andò a prendere un asciugamano per ripulirsi. Pulì Louis gentilmente aiutandolo a sistemarsi sotto le coperto prima di gettare quella stoffa nel cesto dei panni sporchi. Scivolò nel letto vicino a Louis, emettendo un gemito di piacere quando Louis gli si appoggiò sulla schiena, avvolgendo una mano intorno alla vita di Harry e affondando il naso tra i suoi ricci. Il battito di Harry rallentò per sincronizzarsi con quello di Louis, e si sentì in procinto di addormentarsi.

"Ho detto a mia madre che sarei venuto da te," mormorò Louis poco dopo, proprio prima che Harry si addormentasse.

"Bene, almeno non penserà che ti abbia rapito," disse, ma Louis non rispose, sentiva solo il suo respiro sul proprio collo. Harry smise di pensare e si lasciò cullare nel sonno.

___________________

Harry si svegliò con un caldo peso sulla schiena, il pene di Louis appoggiato al suo fondoschiena, pulsante tra le proprie gambe. Il sole a malapena filtrava dalle gente, ed era troppo presto per svegliarsi e Harry pensò che avrebbe potuto riaddormentarsi, ma Louis emise un gemito sul suo collo, la sua mano scivolò lungo lo stomaco di Harry. Dio, forse non era sveglio. Harry avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo probabilmente.

"Louis, Louis." Harry sussultò un po' quando Louis gli morse una spalle e premette la sua mano sulla pancia del riccio, tirandolo a sé.

"Dimmi di fermarmi," rispose Louis, muovendo i suoi fianchi contro il sedere di Harry, il suo pene che scivolava appena contro l'ingresso del ragazzo. Harry lo guardò da sopra la spalla, ammirando i capelli di Louis - arruffati dal sonno e dal sesso - e le sue morbide fattezze, come se non fosse ancora del tutto sveglio e i suoi occhi limpidi erano concentrati su Harry in un modo che fece avvolgere il proprio stomaco su se stesso.

"Non fermarti," disse Harry, voltandosi per premere il volto sul cuscino. "Per favore, Lou, non fermarti."

Louis non si fermò.

___________________

Si svegliarono qualche ora dopo, questa volta il sole brillava attraverso le tende, i loro corpi ancora appiccicosi per il caos che avevano fatto di mattina presto.

"Ho bisogno di una doccia," mormorò Harry, ma non si mosse. Louis rispose con un verso di accordo, stringendo la presa del suo braccio intorno alla vita di Harry.

"Sì, dovresti." Ma poi si sporse sulla spalla di Harry per prendere il controllo della sua bocca, quindi Harry non si offese più di tanto.

"Dovresti farla con me," mormorò, voltandosi sulla schiena per baciare meglio Louis.

"Arrivo," rispose Louis, premendosi contro il fianco di Harry, bramando la sua bocca, "Prima questo."

Si scambiarono pigri, morbidi baci per parecchio tempo, finché la bocca di Harry non fu gonfia e rossa e finché Louis non iniziò a strofinare il suo pene semi eretto contro il fianco di Harry senza una reale intenzione. Era bello, semplice e senza scorse in un modo in cui la vita amorosa di Harry non era da tempo. O non era mai stata, forse. Gli sembrava che potesse trascorrere tutto il giorno a letto con Louis e non preoccuparsene, cosa che era un sentimento che avesse provato con nessun altro.

Ovvio quel pensiero lo spaventava parecchio, fece scivolare la mano sulla schiena di Louis fino a raggiungere il sedere, stringendolo per farlo smettere di muovere i suoi fianchi.

"Devo farmi la doccia," disse di nuovo, ridacchiando quando Louis emise un lamento. Harry rotolò finendo su Louis, sistemandosi tra le gambe del ragazzo, osservandolo dall'alto. Fece correre una mano lungo il fianco di Louis, incapace di resistere alla morbidezza della pelle.

"Ascolta, ci facciamo la doccia, poi un po' di colazione, ok?" Louis annuì, tremando quando il pollice di Harry incontrò un suo capezzolo. Harry fece quello stesso movimento di nuovo, più forte, solo per vedere lo sfarfallio delle palpebre di Louis. "Andrai da tua madre, prenderai un po' di cose mentre io andrò in pasticceria per vedere se è tutto pronto per domani. Ci incontreremo qui, ti preparerò la cena e poi ti lascerò scoparmi su questo letto. Come ti sembra?"

"Un po' presuntuoso," disse Louis, ma il modo in cui i suoi occhi erano diventati scuri ed fu tutto quello che Harry aveva bisogno di sapere.

"È solo un suggerimento," disse Harry con un'alzata di spalle. "Sentiti libero di proporre alternative."

Louis si appoggiò su un gomito, alzando un sopracciglio. "E se dicessi no?"

Harry lo ignorò, masticandosi il labbro inferiore. Pensava che...no era certo che Louis volesse più che una sola notte, ma forse si era sbagliato. "Va bene. Non voglio correre troppo."

"Sei davvero troppo," disse Louis con una risata, avvicinandosi ancora di più per trascinare Harry in un bacio. Harry si rilassò in quel momento, sollevato. "E c'è un abito da indossare per questo pigiama party o posso scegliere quello che voglio?"

Harry rise mentre erano bocca a bocca. "La scelta è completamente nelle tue mani."

"Oh, gentile da parte tua," rispose Louis, poi colpì forte la coscia di Harry. "Forza allora, andiamo a farci la doccia."

Louis ricoperto di bolle di sapone con i capelli appiattiti sulla testa per l'acqua che scorreva su di loro mise a dura prova Harry, si baciarono a lungo sotto la doccia e poi andarono in cucina per colazione ma senza troppo interesse. Harry preparò uova e toast, e Louis si offrì di fare il tè, ignorando completamente Harry quando gli chiese lo zucchero nel suo e passandoglielo non dolcificato. Harry mise il broncio.

"Lo zucchero è per i deboli," disse Louis, colpendo il fianco di Harry mentre si sedeva al tavolo traballante. Harry lo lasciò fare, sorridendo alla vista dei pantaloni della sua tuta morbidi sul corpo di Louis, con l'orlo arrotolato così che non lo facesse inciampare. La maglietta che aveva scelto era troppo grande, anche se Harry gliene aveva data una delle più piccole. ("Mi piace sentirmi libero," aveva detto Louis mentre indossava la t-shirt. Harry non aveva protestato. Inoltre, era stato lui ad offrirgli il guardaroba.)

"Allora considerami un debole," rispose Harry, mettendo un cucchiaino nella tazza e girando. Si riempì il piatto e portò a Louis il suo, agganciando i suoi piedi intorno alla caviglia di Louis quando si sedette. Mangiarono in un silenzio confortante finché non vuotarono i piatti, poi Harry si appoggiò alla sedia per finire il suo tè. Louis gli sorrise ed Harry sentì lo stesso sentimento sbocciargli nel petto, quello a cui non gli piaceva pensare, perché sapeva che Louis se ne sarebbe andato alla fine.

"Il mio compleanno è tra qualche giorno." Louis guardò dentro la propria tazza quando lo disse, e Harry non era sicuro di come rispondere davvero. "Alcuni miei amici stanno arrivano. Beh, solo uno, solo Zayn, credo. Ma,uhm..." alzò lo guardo, provando a sorridere ad Harry. "Mi piacerebbe se tu venissi alla festa."

Harry sorrise. "Certo, Louis. Non me lo perderei mai. Fammi sapere i dettagli, ok?"

"Certo," annuì Louis, e finì il suo tè. Ognuno andò per la propria strada, ed Harry forse trascorse meno tempo alla pasticceria di quello che avrebbe dovuto e stacco prima per andare da Tesco e prendere un po' di cose per cena.

SI sentiva un po' pazzo a fare tutto quello che stava facendo per un ragazzo che conosceva a malapena, ma gli piaceva pensare che sapesse le cose importanti di Louis. Sapeva come Louis prendeva il tè, che non sapeva cucinare per niente e i gemiti che faceva mentre veniva. E sapeva anche tutta la roba noiosa, come il suo cognome, la sua età e il suo numero di telefono. Non era come le storie che aveva avuto Harry fino ad ora - sembrava molto di più l'inizio di una relazione - ma sapeva che non poteva andarsene in giro ad etichettare quello che erano senza prima discuterne con Louis. Diavolo, non era nemmeno sicuro se c'era motivo di discutere con Louis. Lui era solo in vacanza e Harry lo sapeva.

Quella cosa doveva rimanere occasionale. Harry poteva farcela. Poteva.

Anche se non era davvero una cosa qualsiasi cucinare la cena per qualcuno e poi andarci a letto. E non c'era niente di occasionale nemmeno nel modo in cui Louis si prendeva il suo tempo nel preparare Harry con le dita o nel modo in cui Harry diceva il nome di Louis prima di venire: dolce, implorante e scosso.

Potevano semplicemente ignorare tutto quello. Mantenere il tutto occasionale.

Il compleanno di Louis era la Vigilia di Natale e la mamma di Harry si arrabbiò un po' quando le disse che sarebbe andato via presto, ma dopo averle promesso di fare tutti i dolci per il cenone di Natale, si calmò. Harry non sapeva quale posto potesse essere aperto durante la Vigilia di Natale, specialmente ad Holmes Chapel, ma apparentemente Louis aveva trovato un posto che era aperto almeno fino alle dieci.

"Poi potremmo spostare la festa da me," gli disse Harry, e Louis rispose con una risata, guardandolo in modo lascivo quando disse, "Va bene, lo stavo già pianificando, tesoro."

"Presuntuoso." rispose Harry, avvicinandosi per un bacio prima che potesse dire altro.

Il locale aperto si rivelò essere un pub, il che non era tanto sorprendente. Quello che sorprese invece fu quando fosse affollato in quella sera di festa. Ad Harry occorsero secoli per trovare dove Louis era stato posizionato, seduto tra Niall e quello che pensava dovesse essere Zayn. Louis sembrava annoiato, specialmente perché Niall e Zayn sembravano avere una qualche conversazione proprio di fronte a lui. Si illuminò quando vide Harry, si sedette dritto e scosse Zayn finché non si scostò per lasciarlo passare e andare ad abbracciare Harry.

"Cazzo, grazie per essere arrivato, stanno parlando di pollo al curry da dieci minuti."

Harry rise e lo strinse forte, premendogli un bacio sulla testa. Louis si avvicinò, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per baciare Harry sulle labbra, indugiando un po'. Un sentimento poco casuale sbocciò nel petto di Harry, di nuovo, ma lui lo soppresse.

"Tanto auguri," disse, lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso, sorridendo quando lo vide arrossire.

"Grazie, tesoro." Louis accarezzò la guancia di Harry e si allontanò, ritornando nel tavolo, spingendo Zayn vicino Niall per fare spazio ad Harry. Niall alzò una mano per salutare ed Harry gli fece un cenno.

"Niall, che cosa stai facendo qui?"

"Mi sono imbattuto in lui -" disse indicando Zayn con il pollice, "al bar. Mi ha detto che non voleva essere bloccato con voi due tutta la notte quindi mi sono unito al tavolo."

Harry guardò Zayn, il quale fece un'alzata di spalle, poi guardò Louis, che rispose allo stesso modo. Va bene. Ok.

"Beh," disse, guardando Zayn, "Sono Harry, piacere di conoscerti."

"Anche per me, amico. Piacere di conoscerti visto che Louis non smette di parlare di t-"

"Va bene, basta, grazie!" lo interruppe Louis, facendo un cenno al cameriere. Ordinarò dei boccali e due giri di shots,

urlando un "Tanti auguri a me!!" prima di ingoiare il primo. Stavano bevendo parecchio, ma Harry non ci pensò tanto prima di farsi un altro giro.

Per fortuna si era ricordato di mangiare prima di andare lì, o sarebbe stato di merda dopo mezz'ora. Mentre pensava, un tizio vestito da elfo stava girando per i tavoli per le iscrizioni al karaoke, Harry era piuttosto ubriaco.

"Karaoke!" gridò dal tavolo, quasi facendo prendere un infarto all'uomo-elfo. "Scusa," mormorò, poi prese la penna e scrisse il suo nome. "È a tema natalizio?" L'elfo annuì,, e Harry scrisse vicino al proprio nome il titolo 'Santa Baby'.

"Grazie," disse l'elfo, riprendendosi la pena. Harry gli lanciò un sorriso di vittoria e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia per il disturbo.

"Calma adesso Hazza, hai attaccato abbastanza quel povero uomo," disse una voce nelle sue orecchie, mani forti lo afferrarono per le braccia. Sorprendentemente forti, considerando quanto fossero piccole. Sapeva che solo una persona aveva mani di quel genere.

"Louis! Mi sono iscritto al karaoke," disse, barcollando di nuovo verso il tavolo. Louis rise, accarezzandogli i capelli, e si sentì così bene che Harry volle che lo facesse di nuovo, quindi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Louis e gemette nel collo del ragazzo.

"Dovresti riprenderti un po', eh? Non puoi cantare in questo stato."

"Sto bene, Lou." È solo che le mani di Louis tra i suoi capelli lo cullavano così bene. "Forse un po' d'acqua."

Louis smise di muovere la mano e si allontanò velocemente. "Certo, tesoro. un momento."

"Ok," disse Harry, appoggiandosi sul tavolo mentre Louis scompariva per prendergli dell'acqua.

"Ti piace davvero, eh?"

Harry alzò la testa per guardare Zayn, il quale lo stava osservando con un'espressione divertita. Harry sarebbe stato imbarazzato di quella situazione l'indomani. Ora come ora, non gliene importava niente.

"Sì," rispose, sedendosi bene.

Zayn lo guardò per un momento, e Harry lottò per non nascondersi da quello sguardo. "Sei adatto a lui," disse alla fine, prendendo un sorso del drink. "Lo rendi felice."

Harry si voltò per un moneto, solo per catturare lo sguardo di Louis che era in piedi davanti al bar, come se sapesse che Harry stesse per cercarlo inconsciamente. Si sentì sopraffatto da lui. Come se fossero in sincronia tutto il tempo. Come se fossero due parti di un tutto. Questo faceva stringere il petto di Harry, rendendo difficile il respirare. Sorrise a Louis, il quale gli fece una faccia buffa, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Zayn.

"È tutto quello che voglio," disse Harry calmo, sentendosi un po' più sobrio. "che lui sia felice."

Zayn annuì in approavazione e Louis tornò indietro al tavolo, sedendosi e piazzando un bicchiere d'acqua davanti ad Harry. Harry lo prese, le bevve d'un colpo e si voltò per baciare Louis.

"Grazie," disse, e Louis rise.

"Di nulla, tesoro. Ne vuoi ancora?"

Harry scosse la testa, sentendosi già più lucido. Niall tornò al tavolo da qualunque posto fosse stato con Liam al seguito, e subito iniziò una discussione su quale membro degli 'N Sync avesse i capelli migliori.

"Di certo non Justin Timberlake," disse Louis, e Liam gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.

"Ehi, era il suo marchio distintivo," rispose, e Louis grugnì. Harry trovò la cosa tenera e appoggiò una mano sulla coscia di Louis prima che le cose potessero andare fuori controllo.

"Non ne vale la pena," mormorò, e Lois sospirò e lasciò cadere il discorso.

Pochi minuti dopo qualcuno disse il nome di Harry al microfono, chiamandolo sul palco per la sua performance al karaoke natalizio. Ci andò, con i ragazzi che lo guardavano dal tavolo, prese posizione e accese il microfono.

"Ciaooo, grazie," disse, schiarendosi la voce. "Allora, uhm...È il mio...È il compleanno di Louis, ed è seduto laggiù, e questa canzone è per lui."

Fece un cenno all'elfo, il quale fece partire la macchina del karaoke, e sorrise mentre le prime familiari note di Santa Baby iniziarono. La folla andò in delirio e applaudì quando Harry iniziò a ondeggiare i fianchi al ritmo del basso, ed era orgoglioso di dire che il viso di Louis si era un po' arrossato quando iniziò a cantare.

La folla impazzì, fischiando e urlando ogni volta che Harry si riferiva a se stesso come "ragazza" o tutte le volte che guardava al tavolo, dopo la faccia di Louis diventava sempre più rossa. Harry si mandò indietro i capelli, facendo l'occhiolino e finì la canzone con un inchino, ridendo mentre Louis nascondeva la testa tra le braccia.

Tornò al tavolo attraversando la folla, ringraziando le persone che si complimentavano con lui e ignorando quelli che lo prendevano in giro, andassero a quel paese. Era la Vigilia di Natale, era il compleanno di Louis ed Harry poteva cantare con il cuore in mano ad un ragazzo che sarebbe partito presto. Faceva come voleva.

"Sei davvero troppo," disse Louis, tirando Harry a fianco a sé e baciandolo sulle labbra con trasporto.

"Non c'è di che," mormorò Harry tra un bacio e l'altro. "Wow, Louis, grazie, sono felice che ti sia piaciuto."

"Sta zitto, tu e il tuo fottuto sarcasmo," disse Louis, mordendo la mandibola di Harry. Gli altri ragazzi erano scomparsi da qualche parte, ed era meglio probabilmente. Harry era sicuro che non li avrebbero voluti vedere così.

"Portami a casa," disse Louis all'orecchio di Harry, con un sospiro caldo. "Per favore Harry. Portami a casa."

Harry non se lo fece dire ancora.

____________________

"Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo," gemette Louis, la sua schiena si inarcò sulla porta, dove Harry in quel momento lo teneva appoggiato, con una mano sui suoi pantaloni. "Cazzo, Harry.."

"Sì?" la voce di Harry era bassa e roca, come ogni volta che si eccitava, e sapeva che piaceva a Louis dal modo in cui tremava. "Ti piace?"

"Per favore," Louis lo guardò, gli occhi scuri e le palpebre mezze chiuse. "Non voglio venire così." 

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, con attenzione tolse la mano dai jeans di Louis. Ci fu un accenno di anticipazione che corse nelle sue vene, come se sapesse, che comunque sarebbe andata, sarebbe andata bene. "Come vuoi venire allora?"

Louis si alzò sulle punte, premette un bacio sulle labbra di Harry, e un altro e un altro ancora finché Harry non si piegò su di lui, con la bocca gonfia per i baci e i morsi di Louis.

"Voglio la tua lingua," disse Louis, stronfiando il naso dietro l'orecchio di Harry, e passando leggermente i denti sulla sua mandibola. "Aprimi con la tua lingua e poi scopami, ok?"

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un lungo e tremante sospiro, i suoi occhi si chiusero, per aprirsi un minuto dopo, annuendo a Louis.

"S'," disse, "Tutto quello che vuoi."

Louis gli sorrise, famelico come un lupo, e lo spinse verso la camera da letto. Ci arrivarono senza barcollare troppo mentre si toglievano i vestiti. Louis si tolse i jeans poi si sdraiò sul letto prono, e Harry abbandonò ogni tentativo di togliersi i jeans.

"Dio, Louis," disse, con un tono reverenziale. Si sentiva sopraffatto, stupito dalla vista di Louis pronto sul suo letto. "Voglio farti stare bene," aggiunse, le mani afferrarono l'elastico dei boxer e glieli tolsero. Il ragazzo trovò un cuscino e lo mise sotto i fianchi di Louis prima di salire sul letto e sistemarsi tra le gambe di Louis, fissando la sua schiena.

Harry fece correre le sue mani sulla sua pelle vellutata più e più volte, i pollici che affondavano nelle fossette della schiena dell'altro, facendolo gridare di piacere. Trovò tutti i punti giusti e lo fece gemere dal piacere e rilassare, poi iniziò con una pioggia di baci.

"Volevo farlo da così tanto," disse, passando una mano sul sedere di Louis, dandogli una leggera pacca per vederlo muoversi. Louis fece un verso strozzato e gemette sul letto, con il fiato corto quando Harry passò una mano sul punto arrossato del suo gluteo.

"Smettila di farmi impazzire," disse Louis a denti stretti, spingendosi contro la mano di Harry, e quest'ultimo ridacchiò.

"Scusa," disse, "Scusa, scusa, scusa." E si avvicinò, allargando i glutei di Louis con i pollici e leccando dai testicoli su fino al sedere.

Il fatto...il fatto è che quello che stava facendo non è che fosse una cosa di cui vantarsi. Era comunque un sedere, lo sapeva, e nessuno di loro (o almeno l'unico che aveva incontrato) aveva un sapore diverso dal sapone, sudore e, beh, sedere. Ma ad Harry piaceva il modo in cui le persone tendevano a lasciarsi andare, ma anche al piacere che sentiva a fare quello che faceva: nel far sì che quelle persone si lasciassero andare, in particolare Louis. Harry probabilmente avrebbe potuto farlo tutto il giorno per il resto della sua vita.

Afferrò i fianchi di Louis e lo leccò con uno scopo in mente, iniziò leccando come un gatto intorno al suo ingresso alternate a movimenti più ampi della lingua, finché non era umido per la saliva e i fianchi del ragazzo non si muovevano sotto le sue mani, cercando di trovare una sorta di frizione con il cuscino sotto di lui. Non sapeva da quanto tempo fosse lì, sapeva solo che le sue braccia iniziavano a far male e Louis era stato fermo, a parte per qualche brivido lungo la schiena.

Harry si spostò e Louis fece un debole verso. "Tutto bene?" chiese Harry, accarezzandogli un fianco. Louis annuì e si voltò, indicando Harry con le dita in un gesto inequivocabile.

"Vieni qui. Voglio baciarti."

Harry strisciò sul letto, faticando per togliersi i jeans. Louis si allungò per aiutarlo, spingendoli giù finché non furono tolti. Harry guardò Louis una volta che si era spogliato, scostandosi i capelli sudati dalla fronte, "Sicuro che vuoi baciarmi?"

Louis annuì, quindi Harry lo fece, mantenendo un ritmo casto e dolce. Louis non era della stessa intenzione, almeno non dal modo in cui affondò le unghie nel petto di Harry così all'improvviso che Harry si piegò con un gemito roco.

"Cazzo, Louis," disse, tremando.

"Ti piace, vero?" rispose Louis, facendo correre le dita sui segni rossi che erano comparsi. "Voglio che tu mi scopi."

Harry annuì e cercò il lubrificante e il preservativo sul comodino, destreggiandosi nonostante Louis avesse iniziato ad attaccare con le labbra il petto di Harry, insistendo sui capezzoli, mordendoli e facendoli diventare gonfi e sensibili.

"Sei così bello così," mormorò Louis, inclinando la testa per baciare di nuovo Harry, spostandosi per agganciare le proprie gambe sui fianchi del riccio, "così, voglio dire."

"Sì, anche tu," rispose Harry, perché più facile dire in quel modo che uscirsene con un 'penso che probabilmente ti amo' e rovinare l'intera serata.

Si umidì le dita e iniziò ad aprire Louis, preparandolo e facendolo bagnare, pronto prima di infilarsi il preservativo.

"Dimmi se devo fermarmi," disse, spingendo quando Louis annuì, superato lo stretto ingresso, si spinse a fondo, circondato dal calore del corpo di Louis. Si fermò dopo essere arrivato al limite, aspettando che i muscoli dello stomaco di Louis smettessero di sussultare e Louis aprisse gli occhi per guardarlo.

"Puoi muoverti," disse Louis, ed Harry lo fece.

___________________

Harry si svegliò la mattina di Natale con un tenero bacio sulle labbra e sorrise, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

"Buongiorno," disse Louis, baciandogli la punta del naso. Il petto di Harry sfarfallò, le sue braccia tutte un formicolio, ma quello forse era dovuto al risveglio. "Buon Natale."

"Buon Natale," disse Harry, lasciando uscire un sospiro mentre sentiva Louis sdraiarsi su di sé. Aprì un occhio, chiudendolo di nuovo quando Louis lo baciò sulle labbra.

Harry poteva abituarsi a questo, a tutto questo. Onestamente, forse si era già abituato, il che avrebbe reso la partenza di Louis ancora più difficile. Aveva un improvvisa voglia di chiederglielo, di strappare il cerotto e scoprire quanto tempo restasse loro, ma non ci riusciva. Era debole, ed era Natale.

Al contrario, ricambiò il bacio, soffermandosi sui flebili gemiti che faceva Louis nella sua bocca e nel modo in cui il suo respiro tremava quando Harry gli toccava il sedere.

"Meglio che torni da mia madre," disse Louis finalmente scostandosi. "Dovrebbe avermi messo da parte un po' di colazione."

Harry annuì, le sue mani salde intorno ai fianchi di Louis. "Allora questo vuol dire che dobbiamo alzarci."

"Credo di sì." disse Louis, ma nessuno dei due si mosse. Louis rimase sopra ad Harry ed Harry lo lasciò fare, non lasciò andare i suoi fianchi ma non si avvicinò nemmeno per baciarlo. Rimasero a fissarsi, Harry provando di memorizzare quel momento per quando Louis sarebbe tornato a Londra e Louis...beh, Harry non era sicuro di che cosa stesse pensando, ma continuava a guardare il suo corpo come se non volesse dimenticarlo.

"Dovremmo andare," sussurrò Harry alla fine, lasciando che la mano si allontanasse dalla pelle di Louis. Il ragazzo annuì, senza dire una parola e si alzò, rovistando nella borsa piena di vestiti che si era portato da Harry. Il riccio lo guardava dalla sua posizione nel letto, non si mosse nemmeno dopo che Louis si era spostato in bagno per lavarsi i denti. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, provando a convincersi che doveva accumulare un po' di autocontrollo della sua vita prima di sedersi e andarsi a vestire.

Quando entrò in cucina, Louis era già lì, fissando qualcosa che era nel piano di lavoro vicino al lavandino. Si voltò mentre Harry entrava.

"Che cos'è, Haz?"

"Oh, hum," Harry si morse un labbro. Si era dimenticato, troppo preoccupato di portare Louis a letto per ricordarsene. "Ti ho fatto una torta di compleanno."

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Perché?"

"Perché era il tuo compleanno? E sono un pasticcere." Forse Louis se lo era dimenticato. "Quindi ecco la torta."

Louis non rispose, fisse per un altro momento la torta. Era una torta ad un piano, rotonda con la glassa che diceva 'Buon compleanno Louis!!'. La farcitura era come quella della red velvet, perché Harry non conosceva nessuno che non amasse una buona red velvet.

"Beh," disse Louis alla fine, con la voce un po' roca. "La mangiamo?"

Harry si posizionò alle sue spalle, bloccando Louis tra sé e il bancone della cucina. "Potremmo. Torta per colazione?"

Louis si avvicinò a lui, ed Harry si rilassò un po'. "Sì," disse, "È perfetto."

Harry grugnì e aprì il cassetto alla sua sinistra, afferrando un coltello. Rimase in quella posizione con Louis appoggiato a sé anche per tagliare la torta, avvolgendo Louis con le braccia e poi porgendogli il primo pezzo.

"Sei adorabile, Harry, quello che fai è adorabile," disse Louis, dopo averne preso un morso. Aveva della glassa all'angolo della bocca e Harry si avvicinò per baciarglielo via. Louis si mosse voltando la testa e si baciarono, era perfetto; un bacio dannatamente perfetto, con le labbra morbide di Louis contro le sue e la sua bocca dolce e zuccherosa. Harry sospirò poi si scostò, perché se non l'avesse fatto avrebbe potuto piangere, il che lo avrebbe messo in imbarazzo e probabilmente gli avrebbe rovinato la vita.

"Devo andare," disse, la sua voce un po' gracchiante. Louis annuì e diede un altro morso alla torta.

"Possiamo celebrare Santo Stefano insieme?" Louis sembrava speranzoso, ed Harry annuì.

"Devo, hum, devo lavorare, ma dovrei aver finito per le sei. Puoi...puoi venire qui. Se per te va bene."

Louis roteò gli occhi. "Certo che sì," disse, facendo un passo più vicino. "Non ho dove altro andare, giusto?"

"Potresti stare con la tua famiglia," disse Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Dovresti stare con la tua famiglia, pensò, mi odieranno per rubare tutto il tuo tempo.

"Mi stanno facendo impazzire," disse Louis scuotendo la testa. Appoggiò il suo piatto sul bancone dietro di sé e si voltò verso Harry, allungandosi per dargli un altro bacio zuccheroso. "Mi piace molto di più stare qui."

Harry sorrise, ma poteva sentirsi teso, perché il suo cuore martellava nel suo petto e cercava di trattenersi con tutte le sue forze dall'uscirsene con un 'ti amo'.

"Se sei sicuro," disse e Louis annuì.

"Lo sono."

E allora era deciso.

______________________

Il giorno di Santo Stefano alla pasticceria era un delirio, una marea di clienti entrava ed usciva dal negozio con le loro famiglie, scambiandosi i regali, ammirando il panorama e godendosi le vacanze. Harry era sicuro che lui e Niall avrebbero avuto molte mance, ma non sapeva se quel caos ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Era grato a se stesso di aver fatto dolci extra prima di andare al compleanno di Louis la Vigilia di Natale, perché se non l'avesse fatto, ora sarebbe stato bloccato in cucina, con un'alta probabilità di farsi del male per cercare di avere tutto pronto il prima possibile, e non sarebbe stato in grado di aiutare Niall.

Cristo, aveva davvero bisogno di assumere qualcuno o vedere se qualche membro della sua famiglia avrebbe sacrificato il suo prezioso tempo libero. Probabilmente no.

Ci fu una breve calma nel pomeriggio, subito dopo la fine del caos dell'ora di pranzo. Harry si prese un attimo per contare i soldi nel registratore mentre il più furtivamente possibile, prendeva i soldi extra e li metteva nella cassaforte del suo ufficio.

"Avete altri di quei biscotti natalizi?" La testa di Harry si alzò di scatto al suono della voce familiare, e si trovò a sorridere mentre vedeva Louis aspettare al bancone.

"Penso di sì, ma per il giusto prezzo," rispose Harry, prendendo l'ultimo appunto e chiudendo di nuovo il registratore. Il locale era praticamente vuoto, con solo una coppia ad un tavolo all'angolo e un vecchio signore sulla poltrona che leggeva il giornale. Harry immaginò che Louis non avrebbe rubato dalla cassa, ma fu comunque prudente. Non si era mai troppo cauti. "Solo un momento, torno subito."

Quando uscì di nuovo dal retro, Niall stava ridendo a qualcosa che Louis aveva detto mentre imbustava i biscotti.

Harry alzò un sopracciglio, appoggiandosi al bancone. "Li stai comprando tutti?"

"Devo, no? I miei fratelli sono famelici."

"Penso che dovresti nutrirli con qualcos'altro oltre ai biscotti, Lou."

"Noo," rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa. Porse a Niall una banconota da venti sterline, prendendo la busta di biscotti. Poi fece un gesto a Niall di tenere il resto. "Quello è il lavoro di mia madre, no? Io sono qui per viziarli."

Harry rise, avvicinandosi mentre Louis si sporgeva verso di lui. Non riusciva a trattenersi, quello era il problema. Sentiva una specie di forza ridicola che lo spingeva verso Louis ogni volta che era nei dintorni, si trovava sempre proteso in avanti o alla sua ricerca, non importava dove fossero. Louis non sembrava averlo notato, o se l'aveva fatto, non aveva detto nulla.

"Ci vediamo sta sera?" chiese Harry, seguendo il profilo della mandibola di Louis con le dita. Louis annuì, e afferrò la mano di Harry mentre la voltava con il palmo rivoltò all'insù per baciarlo, strofinandosi un po' su di esso. La cosa mandò il cuore di Harry al culmine, facendolo sentire così agitato e innamorato fino a rasentare il ridicolo.

Non poteva andare avanti così.

Liberò la propria mano da quella di Louis, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacetto sulla testa. "Devo andare," disse Harry, schiarendosi la voce. "Ci vediamo dopo."

"Sì," rispose Louis, guardandolo un po' con sospetto, mentre Harry si comportava in modo strano. Forse un po' lo era, ma davvero Harry cercava solo di non farsi spezzare il cuore. "Ci vediamo."

Harry lo salutò con la mano, e se ne andò a nascondersi in cucina come un codardo

___________________

Louis era già nell'appartamento quando Harry tornò dal lavoro. Entrò vedendo Louis sul divano, con i piedi appoggiati al tavolo da caffè e indossando i pantaloni della tuta che aveva la prima volta che si era fermato da lui. Sembrava a suo agio, così a casa che Harry voleva piangere.

"Beh," disse, schiarendosi la voce, Louis lo guardò, sorridendo. "Questa è una sorpresa."

"Una bella, spero," rispose Louis, ed Harry annuì. Questa situazione non poteva continuare. Harry non poteva innamorarsi ancora di quel ragazzo senza sapere quanto tempo avessero ancora. Dovevano parlare. Harry doveva sapere.

Si mosse attraverso l'appartamento con attenzione, preparandosi alla conversazione mentre sistemava le proprie cose. Chiavi e portafogli sul tavolo della cucina, cappotto appeso dietro la porta e la sciarpa lì a fianco. Si tolse gli stivali e si passò una mano tra i capelli, lanciando un'altra occhiata a Louis prima di dirigersi verso la stanza per cambiarsi gli abiti da lavoro.

Si sedette sul letto un attimo dopo essersi cambiato, una mano sulla bocca, provando a capire come chiedere a Louis quello che aveva bisogno di sapere.

"Stai bene?" Disse Louis in piedi sulla porta, Harry alzò lo sguardo per vederlo appoggiato tranquillamente contro lo stipite della porta, una mano dietro la schiena, che teneva qualcosa. Dio. Gli mancò il fiato, per quanto volesse Louis lì, con lui, ogni giorno.

"Ecco, è per te." disse Louis, porgendogli un regalo malamente impacchettato e sedendosi poi vicino a lui sul letto. La carta argentata era larga in un lato e troppo stretta dall'altra parte. Il fiocco era messo su un lato a caso, probabilmente cercando di farlo cadere.

"Vedo che non sei andato da un professionista per il pacchetto," disse Harry trattenendo una risata. Si morse la lingua di nuovo, girandosi il pacco tra le mani. "Non dovevi prendermi nulla."

Louis roteò gli occhi. "Non importa, zitto e apri il pacchetto."

Harry rise di nuovo, più piano questa volta e appoggiò la scatola da una parte, prendendo un profondo respiro.

"Harry?" chiese Louis socchiudendo gli occhi. "Che problema c'è? Apri il regalo."

"Dopo," disse Harry, voltandosi verso di lui. "Devo chiederti..uhm, ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa."

Louis si crucciò e si sedette più comodo, "Ok."

"Uhm. Dio," Harry rise di sè, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Meglio farla finita, forse. Distolse lo sguardo da Louis, da quegli indagatori occhi blu e guardò il muro. Il muro non poteva fargli del male. "Quando hai..quando partirai? Cioè, quando tornerai a Londra?"

Louis si bloccò. "Cosa?" chiese, con voce roca, "Vuoi che me ne vada?"

"Cosa?" rispose Harry, mentre voltava di scatto la testa per guardare di nuovo il ragazzo. Sembrava un po' arrabbiato, con la bocca piegata e gli occhi severi. "No, Louis, non voglio che tu vada via."

Non voglio che tu vada via per niente al mondo.

"Allora perché me lo stai chiedendo?" Sì, Louis era decisamente arrabbiato.

"Perché così posso sapere quanto tempo ci resta," disse Harry, stanco. Non stava andando come aveva pianificato. "Voglio dire..io.." respirò profondamente, premendosi le mani sugli occhi per un momento. Meglio dire come stavano le cose. "Mi piaci davvero, Louis. Davvero davvero tanto. Vorrei essere in grado di prepararmi per...sai...quando te ne andrai."

Louis abbassò la testa e distolse lo sguardo, picchettandosi il labbro inferiore con le dita. Lo fissò con sguardo colpevole, ma non era nell'intenzione di Harry farlo sentire male.

"Ehi," iniziò Harry. "Io davvero.."

"Parto domani," disse Louis, interrompendolo e continuando a non guardarlo. "Il ventisette. Con il treno del mattino."

"Oh." Harry era grato di essere seduto, perché si sentì spaesato, come se il mondo si stesse capovolgendo, ma anche come se stesse collassando. "Domani."

"Mi dispiace," disse Louis, suonando triste. Harry si chiede per che cosa fosse dispiaciuto. Per non averglielo detto, o per averlo fatto innamorare.

"Quindi non avevi intenzione di dirmelo," era un'ipotesi, ma era quella giusta, Harry poteva dirlo dal modo in cui Louis morse il labbro più forte e abbassò lo sguardo sulla coperta. All'improvviso sembrava un bambino. Immaturo, insicuro e come se qualcuno l'avesse beccato a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Harry si sentiva nauseato.

"No," sussurrò finalmente Louis, e Harry scoppiò a ridere. Era tutto quello che poteva fare. Ridere o altrimenti avrebbe pianto.

Si sfregò di nuovo gli occhi con le mani e si alzò. "Non significava nulla allora per te, vero? Sta per...cosa? Scoparmi poi sgattaiolare via e non parlarmi mai più?"

Louis sussultò. "Certo che significa qualcosa, Harry. Le cose giungono ad una fine. Ecco com'è la storia."

"Sei una persona di merda," sputò Harry, davvero arrabbiato ora. Non era mai stato così arrabbiato in vita sua. Infastidito sì, dai clienti, da sua madre, Niall o Liam, ma non si era mai infuriato. "Dio. Certo che le cose finiscono se non provi a confinarle."

Louis lo guardò, la bocca dritta in una linea. "Quindi, cosa? Pensavi che saremmo stati insieme a distanza? Che avremmo preso il treno avanti e indietro ogni weekend per il resto delle nostre vite?"

"No," disse Harry, punto sul vivo. "Ho mai chiesto di essere il tuo ragazzo? No! Ho chiesto quello che ogni persona decente avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà, Louis."

Louis distolse lo sguardo a quelle parole, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Harry si sentì male, perché non voleva dire quelle cose, ovviamente. Louis era una persona decente, gentile e dolce con i suoi fratelli, adorabile con sua madre e non era stato nient'altro che meraviglioso con Harry. Ma forse Harry aveva chiesto troppo. Forse era meglio così.

"Penso che tu debba andartene," disse Harry, allontanandosi dal letto. Louis lo guardò con uno sguardo tagliente, chiaramente ferito. Harry non poteva permettersi di indugiare oltre. Non c'era motivo. "Se andrai via domani, non dovresti essere qui."

"Harry," disse Louis, come se avesse diritto ad usare il suo tono di voce dolce e supplichevole quando era arrivato e aveva rovinato la vita di Harry. "Amore."

Harry chiuse gli occhi e gli diede le spalle. "Per favore vattene Louis," disse, mentre la sua stupida voce tremava. "Non ti voglio qui."

Quando riaprì gli occhi di nuovo, Louis era sparito.

Harry finì per andare da sua madre, le si presentò davanti alla porta alle otto e trenta, gli occhi gonfi , il naso rosso e con il cappotto sopra al pigiama. Lei si affrettò a farlo entrare senza dire nulla e lo lasciò accoccolarsi sul divano, piangendo tutte le sue lacrime per uno stupido ragazzo. 

"Volevo davvero che funzionasse tesoro, davvero," disse la donna, scostandogli i capelli dal volto. Harry sospirò, sentendosi patetico e miserabile, e lasciò che sua madre lo accarezzasse finché non si addormentò.

Si svegliò la mattina dopo sentendosi a pezzi e confuso, e fu solo quando si rese conto di essere sul divano di sua madre che si ricordò tutto. Avrebbe voluto tornare sul divano e dimenticare tutto, ma aveva ancora un lavoro, e non poteva chiudere il Flour Crown perché era stato un idiota con un ragazzo. Quindi, si alzò e andò al lavoro, iniziando a preparare i biscotti a forma di fuochi d'artificio per il nuovo anno.

Niall arrivò proprio mentre Harry stava finendo di glassare la prima infornata, decorando i biscotti con scaglie multicolore e spirali colorale in modo da sembrare come se stessero esplodendo.

"Sembrano fantastici, amico," disse Niall, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Harry grugnì in risposta e si spostò all'infornata successiva.

"Cosa? Sei arrabbiato perché Louis è andato via questa mattina?"

Harry si incupì e lo guardò. "Come lo sai?"

Niall aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Me l'ha detto lui. L'altro i orno quando era qui e ha comprato tutti quei biscotti."

Quindi, quando Harry era andato nel suo ufficio, Louis non aveva avuto problemi a dirlo a Niall ma non l'avrebbe detto a lui. Fantastico. Meraviglioso. Forse era stato davvero qualcosa di non corrisposto. Forse Harry era semplicemente pazzo.

"Stai bene, amico?"

"Non me lo ha detto," disse Harry, con voce spezzata. Si sentiva spezzato, come se non potesse respirare. Strizzò gli occhi, provando a continuare il discorso. "Io ho dovuto...ho dovuto chiederglielo. Altrimenti non me lo avrebbe detto."

"Merda," sussurrò Niall. Sembrava sconvolto. Era un po' come Harry la scorsa notte. "Mi dispiace, Harry. Fa schifo."

"Niente che io possa fare ora, no?" Harry tornò ai biscotti, riuscendo a malapena a continuare per quanto forte gli stavano tremando le mani.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" chiese Niall, e Harry poteva sentire che era preoccupato.

"Di lavorare," rispose Harry. "Ho bisogno di lavorare e di stare solo. Grazie, Niall."

"Certo, sì." disse Niall, indietreggiando. Harry sentì la porta chiudersi mentre Niall lasciava la cucina, si fermò dandosi cinque secondi per respirare.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lui sarebbe stato bene. Lo sapeva.

___________________

Tornò da sua mamma la notte successiva, la aiutò a preparare la cena e si accoccolò di nuovo sul divano, facendo zapping alla TV. Normalmente Harry avrebbe trascorso il suo tempo leggendo o andando da qualche parte con Niall o correndo in giro, ma non si sentiva dell'umore adatto. Preferiva trovare un brutto reality show e guardarlo fino ad addormentarsi.

Trovò la maratona di Great British Bake Off e non cambiò canale tutta la notte. Forse avrebbe avuto qualche idea per i nuovi dolci. Avrebbe potuto essere una cosa produttiva, e quella era una buona cosa. Ho il mio cuore in mille minuscoli pezzettini, avrebbe potuto dire, ma almeno ho delle fantastiche idee per dei pasticcini.

Era una vittoria vuota.

____________________

I giorni successivi passarono come i precedenti, ed era già il ventinove dicembre quando Harry iniziò ad uscire dal suo cattivo umore. Beh, cattivo umore non proprio. Depressione e apatia forse sarebbero stati termini più appropriati.

Comunque, Harry almeno usciva dalla cucina di tanto in tanto, indossava il suo sorriso migliore davanti ai clienti che si complimentavano con lui. Non era molto, ma abbastanza per farlo canticchiare mentre riempiva l'espositore dopo le vendite del mattino.

"Hai una voce così bella, Harry." disse qualcuno dietro di lui e fece quasi cadere il vassoio di macaroons.

Si voltò per vedere Jay, sorridente ma con un'aura triste in qualche modo. Era sciocco, lo sapeva, perché i sorrisi non hanno aure. Le sorrise di risposta al meglio che poteva, il suo labbro tremò al sentire il sospiro di lei.

"È uno stronzo, lo so," disse Jay, ed Harry rise, sorpreso. Jay sogghignò e gli ricordò così tanto Louis da sentire una fitta la petto.

"Non lo è, è davvero amabile," disse Harry, scuotendo la testa. "Lo so che gli ho detto cose cattive, ma non era...non erano vere."

"Certo che non lo erano tesoro," disse lei, "e sì, è una persona adorabile la maggior parte del tempo, ma è anche testardo e un po' scemo."

Harry rise di nuovo, più dolcemente sta volta, e fece le spallucce.

"Ascolta, lo so che ti ha ferito, ma.." Jay sospirò. "Dagli un'altra possibilità, ok? Ti prometto che è innamorato di te tanto quanto tu lo sei di lui. Deve solo ricordarselo, ok?"

Harry annuì e si schiarì la voce. La morsa che lo aveva stretto nel petto nei due giorni precedenti sembrava aver perso la presa, il che era una bella cosa, quindi rispose, "Vuoi qualcosa? Offre la casa."

"Mmh, forse un po' di quei biscotti? Sono davvero buoni."

Harry rise e ne imbustò alcuni, sentendosi meglio mentre la donna usciva dalla porta. Forse, forse non era stato proprio tutto rovinato. Forse Harry si era sbagliato in qualche modo. Forse Louis aveva avuto una buona ragione per non dire nulla. Harry non voleva sperarci, ma, pensò che Louis era spaventato tanto quanto lui. Nessuno dei due si era comportato come avrebbero dovuto, quindi forse se entrambi si fossero scusati, sarebbero potuti essere amici, o qualcosa del genere. Essere amici sarebbe stato meglio di niente. Harry ne era certo.

____________________

Tornò all'appartamento quella sera, determinato ad eliminare l'ultima conversazione che avevano avuto e incominciare da capo. Iniziò dalla cucina, gettando via il resto della torta di Louis e pulendo il bancone e spazzando il pavimento, poi si spostò in salotto. Il bagno fu la tappa successiva, lo spazzolino di riserva che aveva usato Louis rimase nel porta spazzolini, perché Harry non riuscì a gettarlo via, infine la camera.

Harry trascorse diverso tempo in piedi sullo stipite della porta a guardare il letto, le lenzuola ancora aggrovigliate dalla loro ultima notte insieme ed Harry iniziò a separare le sue cose da quelle di Louis. Harry sospirò e si mise al lavoro, cambiando le lenzuola per prima cos. Qualcosa cadde sul pavimento con un tonfo ed Harry si crucciò, alzando le coperte per vedere che cosa fosse.

Era il regalo malamente impacchettato che Louis aveva dato ad Harry, ma che lui non aveva mai aperto. Harry aveva pensato che Louis se lo fosse portato via, ed ora non era sicuro di cosa ne avrebbe fatto. Poteva ottenere l'indirizzo di Louis e rispedirglielo, ma sembrava piuttosto da maleducati. Poteva aprirlo e usare la scusa per mandare un messaggio a Louis, un ramoscello d'ulivo, ma era spaventato. Spaventato che Louis non avrebbe risposto e spaventato che il regalo sarebbe stata una cosa sciocca e senza alcun valore. Spaventato che quello gli avrebbe confermato che non era mai stato niente per Louis fin dall'inizio.

Harry lo mise da una parte e continuò a pulire, cercando di non pensarci.

___________________

L'appartamento era immacolato, ed Harry si sdraiò sul letto, sentendosi meglio. Si sentiva ripulito, come se fosse lui quello che era stato rimesso a lucido, in realtà però era sporco. Doveva farsi una doccia.

Decisamente. Puzzava.

Prese il regalo una volta uscito dal bagno, incastrato in un cassetto con i pantaloni e i jeans. Harry lo guardò serio, picchettando con le dita sull'armadio.

"Merda," disse, prendendolo e gettandolo sul letto prima di prendere un paio di pantaloni della tuta. Si sedette sul letto, girando e rigirando il pacco tra le mani. Finalmente riuscì a strappare delicatamente la carta.

La scatola era nera con una scritta argento BURBERRY, lesse, ed Harry sospirò.

"Louis," disse a se stesso, tracciando i bordi. "È troppo."

La aprì lentamente, le lacrime agli occhi quando vide una sciarpa piegata all'interno, rosso scuro con inserti dorati. C'era un bigliettino sopra, ed Harry lo prese e lesse.

Hazza!

Questo è per te, forse così non ti si congelerà il collo quando pattini.

xx

Louis

"Gesù Cristo," disse Harry mentre appoggiava il bigliettino da una parte e prendeva la sciarpa, lasciando che il soffice materiale gli scorresse tra le dita. Era bellissima, e doveva essere costata una fortuna. Era solo una sciarpa, una sciarpa costosa, e non avrebbe dovuto rendere Harry così emotivo. Trovò il telefono e aprì la chat con Louis,

Ho aperto il mio regalo, spero che non sia un problema, lo inviò, quasi sussultando quando Louis rispose immediatamente.

Certo. È tuo. Ti piace?

Lo adoro xx rispose Harry, poi per qualche motivo, di cui non era davvero certo, lo chiamò.

"Um, pronto?" disse Louis quando rispose, facendo balzare il cuore di Harry in gola. "Harry?"

"Ciao," disse Harry, schiarendosi immediatamente la voce. "Louis, ciao."

"Ciao."

"Um." Harry si zittì. Poteva sentire i rumori in sottofondo dall'altra parte del telefono e sembrava ci fossero persone lì. "È un brutto momento?"

"No, no, fammi..." il rumore di sottofondo scomparve ed Harry si rilassò un po'. "Scusa," disse Louis, "era solo la TV."

"Ah," disse Harry, cadendo di nuovo in silenzio. Era stranamente confortante, non imbarazzante, sentire Louis respirare dall'altra parte del telefono. Come se Harry non lo avesse desiderato.

"Volevo dirti che mi dispiace," disse Harry alla fine. "Per le cose che ho detto. Ero..ero ferito e mi piacevi così tanto quindi ti ho attaccato verbalmente. Scusami."

"Ti piacevo?" ripeté Louis, ed Harry chiuse gli occhi.

"Mi piaci," disse calmo. Era meglio dire la verità. Non è che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Louis, forse. "Mi piaci molto."

Louis fece un sospiro che si spezzò sul finale. "Io...i-io devo andare, Harry."

Harry si incupì. "Cosa?" davvero lo stava facendo di nuovo?

"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace Harry, davvero." sembrava realmente dispiaciuto almeno. "Per favore sappi che non volevo dire quelle cose che ho detto e avrei dovuto dirtelo che partivo e me ne pento, ok?"

"Um, ok," disse Harry. "Grazie?"

"Di nulla, scusa ancora," si affrettò a dire Louis, e poi. "Mi dispiace devo andare, ciao." agganciò.

Harry guardò perplesso il suo telefono finché non andò in stand-by da solo.

___________________

Harry camminò nella neve nel suo tragitto verso la pasticceria, i suoi stivali scricchiolavano sul nuovo strato di ghiaccio, lasciando bianche impronte dietro di sé. Non era ancora passato nessuno a pulire le strade, quindi Harry immaginava che avrebbe avuto un po' più di tempo di pace nel suo negozio.

La chiamata che aveva avuto con Louis due giorni prima lo aveva lasciato confuso, ma con un umore in qualche modo migliore. Entrambi si erano scusati ed si erano comportati da adulti maturi, quindi Harry pensò che fosse il momento di andare avanti. Era decisamente ora, forse. Non era stato un lungo periodo di lutto, ma la relazione - se così vogliamo chiamarla - era stata solo di una settimana, quindi andava bene. Andava davvero, davvero bene.

Si mise al lavoro per preparare tutto l'occorrente per la serata. Aveva una specie di orario rovesciato quel giorno. Avrebbe aperto il Flour Crown alle cinque del pomeriggio per l'annuale festa di fine anno. Niall era incaricato a procurare l'alcool, come ogni anno, e Liam sarebbe stato lì affinché nessuno si facesse male. Era bravo in quello che faceva.

Harry entrò nella pasticceria, sorridendo al suono del campanello della porta. E fece una 'lista di cose da fare' dopo aver sistemato le sue cose. Avrebbe dovuto togliere l'albero di natale e le decorazioni e tutti i fiocchi di neve che aveva appeso nel mese di Dicembre. Avrebbe dovuto spostare i mobili più ingombranti al piano di sopra - avrebbe dovuto chiamare Liam per farlo - e avrebbe dovuto sistemare un amplificatore e un microfono per il count down. Le lanternine potevano restare, perché aggiungevano un tocco in più all'atmosfera, e inoltre Harry non voleva usare la scala.

Fece le scale fino al suo ufficio, lasciò il cappotto e tutto il resto sulla scrivania e scese al piano di sotto per iniziare.

_____________________

Dopo ore e dopo qualche bernoccolo, Harry era dietro al bancone a guardare la gente che girovagava e chiacchierava con gli altri, ballando sulla pista improvvisata e rimpinzandosi del cibo che Harry aveva preparato. Niall stava mandando avanti la postazione del bar egregiamente, e il suo barattolo delle mance si stava riempiendo velocemente.

Harry fece alcuni giri tra la folla, sorridendo e chiacchierando ed essendo certo che non mancasse nulla. Alle dieci e trenta era esausto, e si era seduto in una delle sedie che aveva lasciato di sotto.

"Sembri uno che potrebbe addormentarsi da un momento all'altro," disse Liam, sedendosi sulla sedia vicino alla sua. Stava zoppicando da quando si era schiacciato il piede con il divano mentre aiutava Harry a spostarlo, ma sembrava felice.

Harry rise e afferrò il suo bicchiere. "Quand'è che non ho bisogno di dormire?"

"Non saprei," rispose Liam, "Mi sei sembrato molto felice per alcuni giorni. Come dire, splendente, sai? Non credo di averti mai visto in quel modo."

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore e fece le spallucce, prese un sorso dal richiedere così da non dover rispondere. Era felice e sapeva di essere felice. Non era sicuro se sarebbe mai stato felice di nuovo. Il che, sapeva che suonava drammatico e piuttosto stupido, ma si sentiva così in quel momento, specialmente perché tutte le persone stavano trascorrendo dei momenti magnifici, godendosi la compagnia generale. Ed Harry, sì, stava passando una bella serata, ma aveva avuto momenti migliori, lo sapeva. Stava di merda ora.

"Ti sentirai di nuovo bene un giorno," disse Liam, ed Harry lo guardò, ridendo.

"Lo spero." disse con un sospiro, e Liam si appoggiò alla sua spalla e si alzò.

"Ci ho scommesso dei soldi," gli disse, poi scomparve nella folla. Harry terminò il suo drink e lo seguì.

______________________

Era passata un'ora quando Harry si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto preparare lo champagne per il brindisi dell'anno nuovo, quindi lo disse a Niall e sgattaiolò in cucina a prendere le casse per portarle fuori. Aprì la porta del frigorifero, tremando per la folata di gelo.

"Ciao," disse una voce dietro di lui, ed Harry sussultò e si voltò così velocemente che quasi inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi. Barcollò un momento e si aggrappò al bordo del bancone di metallo. La porta del frigo si chiuse con un tono dietro di sé, l'unico suono era l'eco basso della musica che suonava nell'altra sala.

"Oops," disse Harry di conseguenza, perché non sapeva che altro dire.

Louis gli sorrise, cauto ma non meno bello, ed Harry sentì il suo cuore balzargli in gola. Louis era lì, nel Flour Crown, e non a Londra, non glielo aveva detto, ma era lì. C'era una valigia dietro di lui, come se stesse pianificando di restare.

"Mi sembra di essere già stato in questa situazione prima," disse Louis con un tono divertito nella voce, ed Harry lasciò andare un sospiro esausto.

"Louis," disse, cercando di controllarsi. "Che cosa ci fai qui?"

Il sorriso scomparve dal volto di Louis e il ragazzo fece un passo avanti. "Io..io sono qui per scusarmi."

Harry scosse la testa. "Lo hai già fatto. Al telefono."

"Giusto," rispose Louis. Emise un sospiro, guardando per un momento il soffitto prima di fissare di nuovo Harry. "Ho lasciato il lavoro."

Harry spalancò la bocca come se stesse per dire qualcosa, ma era assurdo perché non aveva idea di che cosa dire. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Non si aspettava che Louis se ne uscisse con quella frase. Esattamente, che cosa si aspettava, non era sicuro.

"Um, ok," disse Harry lentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Cazzo, ho fatto un casino," disse Louis, coprendosi il viso per un momento. Fece un altro profondo respiro, lo sguardo stranamente intenso. "Ho lasciato il mio lavoro perché lo odiavo. Ero infelice e sapevo di essere infelice, ma non importava perché non avevo niente che mi rendesse felice," disse velocemente, avvicinandosi al bancone e ad Harry. Quest'ultimo era paralizzato, bloccato al suo posto, le parole di Louis stavano facendo schizzare il suo cuore a mille per la speranza.

"E poi ho incontrato te," disse Louis calmo, giungendo davanti a lui. "Ti ho incontrato e mi hai reso così, così felice, Harry. Non...non sapevo che cosa fare. NOn sapevo che avrei potuto sentirmi in quel modo, sai?"

Harry annuì, incapace di dire altro. La sua bocca non funzionava, le sue corde vocali erano fuori uso. Cazzo, il suo cervello lavorava senza sosta invece.

"E poi ho fatto un casino, e tu eri così arrabbiato con me...ed avevi ragione, voglio dire, sarei stato anche io fuori di me al tuo posto..." Harry sbuffò in una mezza risata, le sue ginocchia si fecero deboli quando Louis gli sorrise. "Quindi me ne sono andato. E poi tu mi hai chiamato, ed ho pensato...ho detto a me stesso che non potevo lasciarti andare."

Harry annuì e Louis si avvicinò ancora, appoggiando la sua mano sul petto di Harry. Era un tocco leggero, ma così bello che Harry si rilassò, quasi inclinandosi verso Louis.

"Quindi ho lasciato il mio lavoro," disse Louis, "E ho..ho fatto le valige e sono venuto qui. Se tu vorrai...se mi vorrai ancora."

Louis lo guardò quando ebbe finito, leccandosi il labbro inferiore ed Harry lasciò andare un'altro sospiro spezzato, quello che non si era accorto di trattenere.

"Fanculo, Louis," disse, e piombò sul ragazzo per baciarlo. Louis si alzò sulle punte per ricambiare il bacio, una mano agganciata sulla nuca di Harry per tenerlo proprio come gli piaceva fare. Harry afferrò i fianchi di Louis e lo sollevò, ridendo quando il ragazzo squittì contro la sua bocca.

"Perché scopro questa tua forza solo ora?" chiese Louis mordicchiando il labbro di Harry e facendolo gemere.

"Ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me," disse Harry, e fece sedere Louis sul bancone, Almeno era pulito, il che era ideale. Ovviamente Harry avrebbe dovuto pulirlo di nuovo, ma almeno Louis non avrebbe avuto farina dappertutto.

Louis si scostò, la sua mano appoggiata sul viso di Harry. "Voglio conoscerle tutte," disse dolcemente, sorridendo ad Harry, mostrando le rughette intorno agli occhi.

"Va bene," disse Harry, e lo baciò di nuovo.

Un grido dalla porta li fece staccare e si voltarono imbarazzati nel vedere Niall che lo guardava in attesa.

"Champagne?" chiese Niall ed Harry annuì.

"È vero, scusa," disse, e tornò al frigorifero per passare le casse a Niall.

"Ciao Louis," salutò Niall mentre Harry si dava da fare - davvero maleducato, perché avrebbe potuto aiutarlo con le casse - "sono felice che abbiate sistemato le cose."

"Ciao Niall," rise Louis. "Anche io."

"Queste dovrebbero essere sufficienti," disse Harry, sistemando l'ultima dall'altra parte della porta. "Fatti aiutare da Liam, addio."

Chiuse la porta a chiave, mostrando a Niall il dito medio quando il biondo si affacciò nella finestrella. Harry desiderava avere delle tende o qualcosa del genere. Pazienza, non si vergognava di certo. Se le persone voleva guardare lui e Louis che si baciavano, era affar loro.

"Ciao," disse di nuovo Harry una volta tornato da Louis. Lo baciò, delicatamente e dolcemente, poi con più foga.

"Ciao," ripeté Louis ridendo. "Non ci uniamo per il brindisi? Il countdown?"

"Noo," rispose Harry, scuotendo la testa. "Credo che avremo il nostro bel da fare qui, no?"

"Sì," sorrise Louis con affetto, scostandogli i ricci dalla fronte. "Credo di sì."


End file.
